Sakuma's Attack
by ClaireR6
Summary: Triángulo YukixShuichixRyuichi en dos capitulos con mucha trama y mucho lemon por el medio. Originariamente lo subí por capitulos, pero aquí está completo con songfic final.


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru_

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru_

"Esos ojos, esa mirada misteriosa que tanto me fascina"

_todokanu hikari no yukue azayaka ni mau omoi o egakou_

_michibiku kotoba ga koborete shimawanu you ni utsuru toki o osorenaide_

"Los gestos que tan bien conozco y que con los años he terminado por hacer míos."

_sotto dakishimete zutto tsukamaete motto kokoro made kowasu you ni._

"¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona cuando sube a un escenario?"

- ¡Shu-chaaaaan!- Se le tiró literalmente encima su ídolo.- ¿Te ha gustado?

- ¿Eh? Sí...

"Dos personas. Pero no conozco a ninguna de ellas: mi amigo y mi ídolo. Los dos en un mismo cuerpo y casi imposibles de diferenciar ¿Cómo puede una persona comportarse así? Realmente nadie conoce al verdadero Sakuma Ryuichi."

- ¡Shu-chan! ¡Ven al camerino a jugar con Kumagoro na no da!- Antes de que el pelirrosa pudiera responder, se vio arrastrado literalmente por el cantante.

Tras cerrar la puerta, Ryuichi se giró de nuevo con su intimidante y misteriosa mirada.

- ¿Tanto te impresiono, Shuichi? ¿O es que tienes curiosidad por conocer al verdadero Sakuma Ryuichi?

- Bueno... Yo... Es que...- Logró medio decir un intimidado Shuichi.

Sakuma se acercaba lentamente al pelirrosa, el cual retrocedía con la misma frecuencia.

- Tranquilo Shuichi, no tienes porqué ponerte nervioso ¿No quieres conocer a tu ídolo? He visto tu expresión mientras cantaba ¿Era curiosidad? ¿O era sorpresa?

- Bueno... Yo...

- No, eran ganas de conocer a tu ídolo. Sientes un terrible deseo de conocer al verdadero Sakuma Ryuichi… ¿O me equivoco?

- Esto... Sakuma-san... Yo...

- Llevas meses intentando descifrarlo, y sé que te frustra no haberlo hecho aún… ¿Quieres saber porqué me refugio en Kumagoro? ¿Porqué me comporto como un crío?

Shuichi se quedó con la espalda contra la pared, viendo como Ryuichi seguía acercándose peligrosamente.

- Todo se resume en una sola palabra, Shuichi...- Dijo el experimentado cantante para terminar susurrándole al oído.- ...Inocencia.

Los ojos del pelirrosa se abrieron exageradamente mientras un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el cálido aliento de Ryuichi y esos ojos azules clavados en los suyos, con esa mirada misteriosa que tantas emociones le causaba.

- ¿Ino... cencia?- Preguntó el pelirrosa confundido.

- Exacto, esa inocencia tuya que ha vuelto loco a más de uno... incluso a mí.

- Sa... Sakuma-san, yo...

- Sht...- Le dijo mientras tapaba sus labios con un dedo.- No niegues que llevas años soñando con estar así conmigo Shuichi, con ser mío.

- ¡No! Yo no... Yuki...

- ¡Olvídate de Yuki! Él no tiene porqué saber esto...- Le dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

- Sakuma-san...Yo... No por favor...

- Vamos, Shu, ahora me negarás que hubieses dado lo que fuera para estar así conmigo…- Ryuichi hizo una pausa para recorrer con la lengua el cartílago del oído del pelirrosa para terminar mordiendo suavemente.- ¿No te das cuenta de que cuanto más te resistes, más ganas tengo de tenerte? Es justamente eso lo que tanto me gusta, me provocas inconscientemente, no puedes imaginar cómo me pones cuando haces eso…

Ryuichi empezó a buscar lentamente los labios del joven cantante rozando su piel con la nariz dejando que su respiración marcara el camino que iba siguiendo.

- ¡Ryu-chan! ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?- Irrumpió Noriko entrando de repente.- ¡La rueda de prensa empezó hace ya cinco minutos!

- ¡Kumagoro quiere quedarse con Shu-chan na no da!- Lloraba Ryuichi mientras se vía arrastrado y dejaba a un conmocionado Shuichi en el camerino.- ¡Con Shu-chaaaaan!

Después de la rueda de prensa, NG tuvo una reunión convocada por Tohma, a la cual Ryuichi no asistió, como siempre.

- ¿Sabes donde de ha metido Ryuichi?- Preguntó Tohma a Noriko, a la cual siempre le tocaba vigilar a ese inconsciente.

- Sakuma estará jugando con Shuichi…

- Para variar...

- Creo que no me has entendido, no he dicho Ryuichi, sino Sakuma.

- ¡¿Qué?! - Preguntó sorprendido.- Hace años que no... ¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?

- No, de momento solo se lo está tomando como un juego, se divierte al ver como Shuichi se pone nervioso.

- Ya me lo imagino, Shindou sería incapaz de hacer algo por lo que Yuki pudiera enfadarse, además de que siempre se ha sentido intimidado por Ryu. No creo que debamos preocuparnos de momento.

- Sí, por ahora Shuichi es sólo cómo un fan más.

- No, él es diferente, no creo que esto se quede en un juego, Ryuichi siempre ha mostrado un intrigante interés por Shindou.

- ¿Tu crees que...?

- ¿Que quiera tener con Shuichi algo de verdad? Puede ser... Con Ryuichi nunca se sabe y más si se junta con otro descerebrado como él. Sea como sea, creo que esto va a ser divertido...

- ¿Piensas quedarte mirando como Ryuichi intenta acosar a Shuichi sin hacer nada?- Preguntó enfadada Noriko.

- Vamos, no te lo tomes así, Ryuichi no está acosando a Shuichi, solo está jugando. Además, ahora veremos si nuestro "pequeño cantante" sabe defenderse para salvar su relación con Eiri.

- ¿Dudas de su relación con Yuki? ¿A que viene ahora eso?- En ese momento la joven teclista estaba, más que enfadada, intrigada por las palabras de Tohma.

- Yuki y Shuichi tienen una relación muy complicada, pero a la vez muy frágil. Shindou sabe que un paso en falso puede hacer que Yuki se enfade y terminar con todo. Eso es lo que él teme, por eso y sólo por eso no se ha dejado hacer nada por Ryuichi. ¿Crees que sino no se habría rendido a los pies de Sakuma? Recuerda que para Shuichi es un Dios.

- No. Creo que te equivocas con todo eso. La relación de Yuki y Shuichi puede ser muy frágil como tu dices, pero siempre que ha pasado algo han conseguido arreglarlo y volver a estar juntos. Y cada vez que eso ha pasado su relación se ha hecho más fuerte. La prueba está en que hasta después de que Yuki desapareciera, estuviera a punto de casarse y le rechazara una y otra vez, siguen estando juntos.

- Entonces... ¿Crees que Shuichi terminará por acceder ante Ryuichi?

- No, y no por miedo a que se enfade Yuki, sino porqué le ama.

- …¿Apostamos algo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx****

"No puede ser, esto no me ha podido pasar. No puede ser que Sakuma Ryuichi sienta eso por mí ¡Es mi ídolo! ¡Mi Dios! Una persona como él no puede estar a mi alcance, además, yo quiero a Yuki, y por mucho que Ryuichi me diga, lo que siento nunca cambiará. No puedo hacerle algo así a mi Yuki. ¡Engañarle con Sakuma-san! ¡Engañarle! Yuki me mataría si supiera que he estado pensando esto. Seguramente todo quedará como una tarde en la que Sakuma estaba con ganas de juego y al cabo de unas semanas todo quedará olvidado. Si, eso será lo que pase. O lo que –yo- quiero que pase..."

Shuichi llegó a casa aún con esos pensamientos divagando en su cabeza, se quitó los zapatos y fue en busca de Yuki para informarle de que ya había llegado. La casa estaba toda oscura, dejando entrever las luces del exterior entrando por los ventanales de la sala de estar.

El pelirrosa inspeccionó la casa en busca de Yuki, primero en su estudio, después en el dormitorio, y por último en el resto de habitaciones de la casa.

Al ver que su koi no estaba, pensó en llamarle al teléfono móvil, por lo que fue a buscar la mochila que había abandonado anteriormente en la entrada para coger su teléfono. Yuki había cogido la manía de salir y no avisar nunca de a donde iba, y eso hacía que Shuichi se entristeciera mucho al pensar que no sabía donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo la persona que más amaba.

Pero se sorprendió al ver algo en su mochila fuera de lo normal: un Kumagoro con una tarjetita atada en su lazo. Cuando logró reaccionar, cogió tembloroso la tarjeta y leyó:

"No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente."

xxxxx**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

Cuando Yuki llegó a casa, se extrañó de que todo estuviera tan silencioso a esa hora, justo cuando su pequeño amante estaba en todo su auge correteando y gritando.

Primero pensó que el cantante no habría llegado, pero no tardó en verlo tumbado en el sofá, silencioso y pensativo, mirándole fijamente sin pronunciar sonido.

- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado? Ya te me tendrías que haber tirado encima y haberme hecho 50 preguntas en 10 segundos.

- No, si… estoy bien.- Dijo el cantante con una sonrisa forzada.

- ¿No vas a preguntarme dónde he estado?

- No tengo derecho a pedirte explicaciones.

- Shuichi, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- ¡Hontono hontou ni!- Respondió intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

- Bien, si cambias de idea y quieres contarme lo que realmente te pasa, estaré en mi estudio.- Dijo el rubio mientras se adentraba en el oscuro pasillo.

Shuichi se quedó en el sofá sin moverse ni un milímetro, limitándose a pensar y asimilar todas las emociones vividas en tan pocas horas.

"¿Cómo puede ser que Sakuma Ryuichi se interese por mí? Yo siempre había soñado con eso pero... Ahora que lo he vivido lo único que he sentido es terror. ¡Es Sakuma-san! ¡No puede sentir nada por mí! Y aunque lo hiciera... Yo no puedo corresponderle, yo amo a Yuki.

Yuki...

¿Qué pasará si se entera? Me mata. ¿Porqué no puedo mentirle? Solo con verme ya se ha dado cuenta de que me pasa algo, seguro que termina por en enterarse. Sabe que Ryuichi ha llegado a ser mi Dios, que he basado mi vida en imitarle. Ahora se supone que yo debería estar contento con esto...

Pero no lo estoy.

Si me hubiera pasado hace un año ahora sería la persona más feliz del mundo. Pero ahora está Yuki, y no puedo hacerle daño, no más del que le he hecho ya solo con el echo de recordarle a ese maldito fantasma del pasado que le atormenta."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Cuando Yuki terminó de escribir se dirigió al dormitorio, pero al ver que Shuichi no estaba allí, fue a buscarlo al sofá donde se había quedado dormido. Estaba echo un ovillito y abrazado a un cojín. Esa visión tan inocente hizo que Yuki se enterneciera de nuevo con su pequeño.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- Susurró mientras lo cogía tiernamente para llevarlo con él al dormitorio.

Le quitó los pantalones y el jersey y lo dejó sólo con la ropa interior, y después lo tumbó delicadamente en la cama tapándolo dulcemente para que no se despertara.

Cuando el rubio se metió en la cama, Shuichi se giró para abrazarle y quedar con su pecho como almohada. Era increíble como notaba a su amante y automáticamente le abrazaba.

El rubio le devolvió el abrazo y besó su pelo, recibiendo como respuesta un susurro casi imperceptible del cantante.

- Yuki...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx***

Cuando Shuichi despertó, se encontró semidesnudo y abrazado a Yuki sin saber como llegó allí. Intentó levantarse sin hacer ruido para no despertar al escritor, que seguramente se acostó tarde por la noche.

Cogió su ropa lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha. Pero cuando estaba más absorto pensando en qué pasaría hoy en NG con Ryuichi, un ruido le distrajo.

- Tardas mucho baka, se está enfriando el desayuno. Ya veo que voy a tener que ayudarte con esto también...- Dijo Yuki mientras se quitaba la poca ropa que llevaba y se metía en la ducha.

- ¿Te divertiste anoche desnudándome sin que yo me enterara?- Preguntó haciéndose el inocente mientras se vía arrinconado en la ducha por el escritor.

- No te lo puedes llegar a imaginar... Hasta tuve la tentación de hacerte mío en aquel mismo instante.

El pelirrosa enredó los brazos en el cuello de su amante, atrayéndolo más hacia él y buscó ansiosamente sus labios, que no tardaron en ser invadidos por los suyos. Yuki aprovechó que esta era una de las pocas veces en que el cantante llevaba la iniciativa y se dejó llevar por él.

No tardó mucho en notar la lengua de Shuichi pidiendo paso en el interior de su boca, a lo que el escritor respondió dejándole explorar ávidamente cada rincón, para luego ir en busca de su lengua, con la que se enredó en una voraz batalla.

Cuando el pelirrosa por fin rompió el beso por falta de aire, Yuki no pudo evitar reír ante las ansias de su pequeño por sentirse suyo. Pero no iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya, no sin antes divertirse un poco...

Shuichi hundió la cabeza en el cuello del escritor depositando pequeños besos que se fueron convirtiendo en suaves mordiscos arrancándole sonoros jadeos.

El escritor alargó el brazo hasta la estantería de los jabones y cogió el gel de té verde relajante, se echó un poco en las manos y empezó a acariciar espalda y hombros de su pequeño amante. El escritor dejó que sus manos se deslizaran libremente ayudadas por la viscosidad del jabón, consiguiendo unas caricias suaves y a la vez firmes, arrancándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shuichi.

Yuki deslizó las manos por los costados del pelirrosa y dejó que resbalaran hacia abajo gracias al jabón, hasta que quedaron descansando en su trasero. Después de varias caricias insinuantes, el rubio dirigió un dedo hasta la entrada de Shuichi y presionó levemente sin llegar a penetrarle. El cantante inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió extasiado mientras sus manos sus manos buscaban el miembro de Yuki y empezaba a masturbarlo.

Pero fue cuando Shuichi sintió un dedo del escritor en su interior, cuando aceleró el ritmo y empezó a gemir más escandalosamente dejando ver su estado de excitación. Yuki se sintió totalmente satisfecho de ver el estado que le había provocado a su pequeño amante. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y tenía ese rubor en las mejillas que le daba un aire infantil y seductor. Fue entonces cuando el escritor realizó su dulce venganza por el echo de que el pelirrosa no confiara en él para contarle lo que le pasaba.

- Sabes... ¿Qué ya hace 10 minutos que deberías haber salido hacia NG?- Le susurró maliciosamente.

El cantante abrió exageradamente los ojos recordando cierta pistola y cierto rubio, y salió de la ducha corriendo y tropezando con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, vistiéndose lo más rápido que pudo y saliendo por la puerta.

Durante el trayecto hasta la discográfica, el pelirrosa prácticamente no pudo pensar más que en K y en su mágnum apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, alejando cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Ryuichi. Pero nada más llegar, lo primer que vio fue al cantante tirándose encima suyo en su faceta infantil.

- ¡Shu-chan! ¿A que no adivinas la buena noticia?

- Ho… Hola, Sakuma-san… Quizás si me dejas levantarme, mis neuronas empezarán a funcionar otra vez.

- ¡Tohma se las ha arreglado para que hagamos un videoclip juntos! ¿No te hace ilusión que volvamos a cantar juntos no da?

- Etto... bueno... si...- Dijo Shuichi poniéndose de pie y mirando a un maduro Sakuma.

- Creo que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos...- Dijo con mirada desafiante.

En ese momento, Shuichi supo que por mucho que quisiera, no iba a poder evitar estar expuesto a cualquier locura que a Sakuma se le ocurriera hacer. No sabía muy bien como lo hacía, pero siempre que Ryuichi se le acercaba, se vía incapaz de negarse a nada. Ya comprobó la ultima vez que si no llega a ser por Noriko, hubiera terminado haciendo algo de lo que se pasaría la vida arrepintiéndose...

- ¡Big news!- Irrumpió K, tan enérgico como siempre.- ¡Mañana mismo empezaremos con la grabación del videoclip! ¿No estás contento Shuichi?

- Er... Si, claro...

- ¡Pues dejad de hacer el vago y empezad a ensayar! ¡Ni siquiera os habéis aprendido la letra! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!

Shuichi pasó el resto del día ensayando la maldita canción junto con Ryuichi, el cual no paraba de mandarle miraditas sugerentes e intimidantes. Pero ante su sorpresa, el experimentado cantante no hizo ningún afán por conseguir nada más de él; no hasta terminar de ensayar...

Pese a los intentos de Shuichi por no quedarse a solas con Sakuma, no pudo evitar que los dejaran solos para terminar de pulir algunos detalles que según K se tenían que solucionar aquel mismo día sin falta.

- ¿Qué, Shuichi? A ver como te libras de ésta...- Decía Sakuma mientras se acercaba al pelirrosa con esa sonrisa picarona que el pelirrosa ya empezaba a conocer tan bien.

- No, Sa... Sakuma-san... Tenemos que acabar la canción...

- ¡Deja la canción! ¡Ya improvisaremos! Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer...

Ryuichi volvía a tener al joven cantante contra la pared, pero esta vez no vendría nadie a salvarle, así que se lo tomaría con más calma y disfrutaría de esa piel adictiva que llevaba tanto tiempo volviéndole loco.

- No, Sakuma, por favor...- Decía Shuichi con los ojos cristalizados, a punto de llorar.

- Vamos, Shu ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames Ryuichi?- Le dijo acercándose más, casi rozando sus labios, provocando un ligero rubor que acabó de convencerle de que tenía que ser suyo al precio que fuera.

El pelirrosa cerró fuertemente los ojos al notar la respiración de su ídolo en el cuello, y acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios de nuevo. De pronto notó como su labio inferior quedaba atrapado entre los diente de su ídolo, cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

En ese momento, solo quería pensar que eso no estaba ocurriendo, que en cualquier momento despertaría y se encontraría de nuevo en el dormitorio, abrazado a su Yuki y riéndose de los sueños tan raros que tiene.

Pero aquello era real, estaba engañando a Yuki, lo estaba engañando con su Dios, con Sakuma Ryuichi. ¿Por qué no lo estaba rechazando? ¿Por qué se había quedado inmobilizado?

De repente, vio su boca invadida por la lengua de Ryuichi, explorando ávidamente el desconocido terreno. Shuichi quería irse, quería apartarlo, pero el cuerpo no le respondía, de quedó totalmente paralizado ante los actos del prodigioso cantante.

Sakuma, que se dio cuenta del estado perplejo del pelirrosa, se alejó un poco para mirar su inocente expresión, para después empezar a besar su cuello, hasta llegar a la oreja, la cual recorrió, terminando con un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo, que provocó que un leve gemido escapara de los labios del joven cantante.

- Vamos, Shuichi, estoy seguro de que con Yuki no eres así... quiero sentir tu piel contra la mía.- Susurraba sugerente mientras una de sus manos se introducía en el interior de la camiseta del más joven, recorriendo cada rincón de esa caliente y aterciopelada piel que tanto deseaba.

- No... Sakuma-san, esto no está bien... Yo... Lo siento, pero me tengo que ir.- Dijo mientras se deshacía de él hábilmente y cogía su mochila, saliendo de allí con una expresión asustada y conmocionada.

- Creo que esto me va a costar más de lo que esperaba... Va a ser un reto conseguir a Shuichi, pero será mío al precio que sea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando el vocalista llegó a casa, todo estaba silencioso. Yuki seguramente estaría escribiendo todavía, pero el pelirrosa pensó que ya lo vería al día siguiente, no quería que se diera cuenta de su estado.

Recorrió sigilosamente todo el pasillo y entró en el dormitorio mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama y se tapó hasta la cabeza, intentando perder al mundo de vista.

Pero al cabo de unos minutos, sintió una mano que empezaba a acariciarle insinuante.

- ¿Qué es eso de llegar y no decir nada?- Dijo maliciosamente Yuki, tumbado al lado del cantante.- ¿Acaso no te quieres cobrar lo de esta mañana?

- Hoy no, Yuki- Respondió el pelirrosa apartando la mano del escritor.

- Vamos, no empieces como siempre ¿Tanto te gusta resistirte?- Volvió a insistir introduciendo su mano en los pantalones de Shuichi.

- ¡Yuki para por favor!- Gritó nervioso el cantante, mirándolo a punto de llorar.

- Shuichi...- Susurró Yuki abandonando su actitud juguetona por otra más seria.- ¿Tanto te afecta lo que sea que te esté pasando como para no querer ni que te toque?

- No insistas Yuki, ahora solo quiero dormir, por favor. Estoy cansado…- Dijo con una mirada preocupada.

- Está bien... ¿Prefieres que esta noche duerma en el sofá?

- No, quédate aquí conmigo. No me dejes solo.

Yuki le sonrió y depositó en dulce beso en su frente, para después tumbarse y pensar durante horas qué podía haberle pasado a su pequeño para que estuviera así.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx***

- ¡Buenos días Tohma!- Saludó Noriko entrando al gran despacho.- ¿Para qué me has llamado tan pronto?

- Anoche conseguí que Shindou y Ryuichi se quedaran solos.

- Pensé que nosotros no podíamos intervenir en lo que pasara entre los dos.

- Vamos, si solo le he dado un empujoncito...

- Está bien, tu sigue haciendo lo que quieras, pero te advierto que yo voy a hacer lo mismo.

- Cambiando de tema... ¿No quieres ver el vídeo de seguridad?

- ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

- Soy el presidente ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo con su típica sonrisa.- Pero vamos a ver el vídeo, creo que te interesará ver lo que pasó...

Tohma puso el vídeo y los dos empezaron a verlo con curiosidad. Después de una media hora, la grabación terminó con la torpe salida de Shuichi de NG.

- Parece que yo voy ganando, Ryuichi besó a Shuichi.- Dijo el rubio triunfante.

- Pero Shuichi no le respondió, solo se quedó paralizado.- Argumentó Noriko.

- Pero le besó.

- No va a ser valido hasta que Shuichi se deje llevar y le devuelva los besos y las caricias.

- Como quieras... Total, con lo que tengo planeado no creo que eso tarde mucho en suceder...

- A veces puedes llegar a ser demasiado calculador.- Dijo una muy seria Noriko.

- ¿Quieres un café?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando Yuki despertó, el pelirrosa ya había salido hacia NG, así que pensó en quedarse un rato más en la cama sin hacer nada. La noche anterior avanzó mucho su novela gracias al silencio y la tranquilidad que tuvo.

" Ya se ha ido. Y no he conseguido que me diga nada. No sé que es lo que le preocupa, pero tiene que ser algo grave, solo hay que verlo para darse cuenta. No ha querido ni que le tocara, siempre le ha gustado resistirse un poco, pero anoche fue diferente, anoche de verdad no quería hacer nada. Parecía asustado, como si mis caricias le dolieran. No puedo seguir con esta sensación de impotencia sin poder ayudarle y sin saber como consolarle. No puedo."

La cabeza de Yuki rondaba entre cientos de divagaciones sobre quien podría saber qué le pasaba a su pequeño amante, pero siempre terminaba pensando en la misma persona, ese amigo al que le contaba todo, su consejero y confesor: Nakano.

La verdad es que muy pocas veces había hablado con él, pero esta vez era necesario, era lo único que se le ocurría al escritor, y no iba a parar hasta que supiera de una vez lo que le pasaba a Shuichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

- ¡Shuichi!

El pelirrosa escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba.

- ¡Noriko! ¿Pasa algo?- Preguntó extrañado el cantante, al ver la seriedad de la teclista.

- No, solo quería hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un rato antes de empezar?

- Supongo, hoy he llegado más pronto de lo habitual así que no creo que K me diga nada fuera de lo normal. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Bueno, yo quería hablarte sobre... sobre Ryuichi.

De repente Shuichi empezó a ponerse nervioso, cosa que Noriko notó al instante.

- Si, eh... bueno, yo... Quiero decir, Sakuma...

- Shuichi.- Noriko interrumpió tajante sus reflexiones incomprensibles.- Ya sé que Ryuichi ha estado jugando contigo.

- ¿Jugando?

- Si, aunque para ti esto sea algo crucial, para él sólo es un juego.

- ¿Pero porqué ahora? ¿Y porqué conmigo?

- Bueno, Ryuichi siempre ha mostrado un gran interés por ti desde la primera vez que te vio. Yo le conozco desde hace años y te puedo asegurar que tiene muy claros sus objetivos. Que no te engañe con su apariencia de niño bueno, detrás de esa mascara que se ha creado para no afrontarse al cruel mundo de la música, está el hombre más maduro y calculador que te puedas llegar a imaginar.

- Pe... Pero sus insinuaciones...

- Tienes que aprender a controlarlo Shuichi, es precisamente eso lo que vuelve loco a Ryu-chan, tu inocencia y tus reacciones. Si aprendes a enfrentarte a sus provocaciones se cansará y te dejará por aburrimiento. Al menos eso creo, si esto es solo un juego por su parte con eso te lo quitarás de encima, pero si realmente quiere algo de ti, no parará hasta conseguirlo.

Shuichi bajó la cabeza y adoptó una expresión de preocupación que no era típica de él.

- ¿Qué pasa Shu-chan?

- Nunca habría pensado que Sakuma Ryuichi pudiera ser tan... tan...

- ¿Calculador?

- Si.- Afirmó con tristeza bajando la cabeza.

- Esa no es la palabra, Ryuichi no es ni calculador ni manipulador ni nada que se le parezca. Si acaba pasando lo que creo que pasará, podrás conocer a Sakuma y formarte una idea correcta de cómo es realmente, de cómo es esa persona tan misteriosa que solo conocen unos cuantos.

- Lo dices como si fuera un privilegio que me haga esto.

- En cierto modo lo es, solo una vez antes que ahora dejó ver tan claramente sus intenciones.

- ¿Y que pasó?- Preguntó sorprendido al descubrir esa nueva faceta de su Dios.

- Se fue a New York. Esa fue la verdadera causa de su marcha precipitada.

- ¿Pero qué fue lo que...?

- Eso es algo que te debe contar él mismo. Etto... ¿aquel de allí no es K?

- ¡Sí! ¡Debe estar buscándome para matarme por llegar tarde otra vez!

- Shuichi, mantenme informada de todo, y si me necesitas ya sabes donde estoy.

El pelirrosa asintió y fue corriendo donde estaba K para intentar evitar un posible homicidio y una muerte demasiado prematura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En una cafetería no muy lejos de allí...

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Yuki-san?- Preguntó Hiro mientras se tomaba el café al que el rubio le había invitado.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero.- Escupió tajante el escritor.

- ¿Te refieres a algo de Shu? La verdad es que estos días ha estado muy raro...

- ¿Ahora me dirás que no sabes lo que le pasa?- Dijo Yuki en tono acusador.

- Pues no, la verdad es que creía que habíais vuelto a discutir, aunque me extrañó que no viniera corriendo a contármelo.

- Oye, que no siempre es culpa mía que esté raro.

- Normalmente si, pero ahora eso no importa, lo principal es saber qué le pasa a ese baka. Esta tarde intentaré que me lo cuente. Hagamos una cosa, el primero que sepa algo, que avise al otro. Ya he visto que últimamente tú no tienes problemas para localizarme...

- Está bien, aunque no creo que a mí me cuente nada, últimamente solo se dedica a evitarme. Ya no me deja ni tocarle, está como... ausente.

- ¿No puede ser que esté nervioso por el concierto con Sakuma? Últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho, y eso en él puede ser peligroso…

- Eso ya le ha pasado otras veces, ahora no está nervioso, está asustado, confuso. Sea lo que sea no es nada parecido a lo que le ha pasado hasta ahora.

- No creo que sea muy difícil de averiguar, el mundo de Shuichi se reduce a ti y BL, así que si no es por ti, es por BL.

- En ese caso todo queda en tus manos, Hiro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx***

- Sakuma-san ¿Qué haces tan pronto aquí?- Preguntó Shuichi entrando al estudio de grabación.

- ¡Kumagoro quería verte na no da!

- Etto... ¿Dónde está Hiro?- Preguntó el pelirrosa intentando evitar a Ryuichi.

- Aun no ha llegado.- Respondió K.- Llamó hace un rato diciendo que le surgió un problema y llegaría tarde.

- ¿Él puede llegar tarde y yo no?- Preguntó enfadado Shuichi.

- Es la primera vez que Hiro llega tarde, tú lo haces cada día.

- Hn...- Gruñó el cantante en señal de protesta.

- ¡Ohayo gozaimasu!- Saludó el guitarrista entrando al estudio.- Siento el retraso.

- Don't worry, Shuichi ha llegado hace poco, igualmente no habríamos podido empezar... Pero ahora que estamos todos ya podemos trabajar ¡Venga! ¿O queréis morir antes de tiempo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Shuichi vamos a cantar na no da! ¿O quieres jugar a otra cosa?- Dijo Ryuichi mirándolo pícaramente.

El pelirrosa empezó a ponerse nervioso ante la mirada intimidatoria de su ídolo, dejando ver su estado de conmoción ante todos los presentes.

- ¿Shindou-kun, estás bien?- Preguntó Sakano.

- Si... Etto... Disculpadme un momento, voy al baño.

Shuichi entró en el baño y se apoyó en el frío mármol mientras se miraba en el espejo. Tenía que hacerlo, o al menos intentarlo. Tenía que probar lo que le dijo Noriko: si a Ryuichi lo que le gustaba era su inocencia y sus reacciones inseguras, le tenía que mostrar toda la seguridad que podía llegar a tener.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y apareció Sakuma con una sonrisa maliciosa y sensual, cerrando la puerta y atrancándola de tal manera que nadie pudiera entrar.

- Hoy si que no te escapas...

Shuichi rió para si mientras se sentaba en el mármol viendo como su ídolo se aproximaba. Ryuichi intentó acercarse más para besarle, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Shuichi enredó las piernas en su cintura, pegándolo contra su cuerpo y tomando la iniciativa en el beso.

Shuichi exploró ávidamente la boca de su ídolo en un acto hambriento y lujurioso que terminó en el momento en que se colgó de su cuello y le hizo retroceder para no perder el equilibrio.

Ahora era la espalda del mayor la que estaba contra la pared, mientras miraba la sonrisa de satisfacción del pelirrosa.

- No te confíes tanto, en un momento puedo perder el control y...- Susurró Shuichi y mordió el lóbulo de Ryuichi haciéndole gemir suavemente.

Shuichi se giró triunfante hacia la puerta, aún sin creer lo que acababa de hacer. Pero cuando más contento estaba por su clara victoria...

- Vaya, no conocía esa faceta tuya, la próxima vez la tendré en cuenta.

En ese momento, la victoria que imaginaba el pelirrosa se fue abajo, tanto esfuerzo para nada. Y para colmo, ahora se sentía culpable por haber engañado a Yuki. Pero eso le había dado una idea para pagarle al rubio ese pequeño desliz... Esa nueva faceta suya que había descubierto tenía que ser explotada con él, seguro que así era mucho más divertido...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Gracias al pensamiento de la posible noche de pasión y desenfreno con Yuki, el pelirrosa pudo terminar de pasar el día en NG sin ningún incidente significativo a parte de las miradas insinuantes de Ryuichi, a las cuales ya se empezaba a acostumbrar.

Shuichi llegó a casa aún pensando en todo lo que le iba a hacer a su Yuki y montándose su propia película para olvidar lo que había echo con Ryuichi. La verdad es que solo le había besado, pero eso para el pelirrosa ya era como haber traicionado al rubio, y más sabiendo que él mismo había llevado la iniciativa en todo aquello.

En el apartamento todo estaba oscuro, excepto por la tenue luz de la pantalla del ordenador que se reflejaba por todo el pasillo.

El escritor se había pasado la tarde allí sentado pensando en el problema de su pequeño amante. Al sentirse observado, volteó la cabeza para encontrarse a un decidido Shuichi que se le acercaba sin decir palabra.

El pelirrosa giró la silla de Yuki para poder sentarse en sus piernas quedando cara a cara con él, y así poder besarle. El rubio se sorprendió ante el extraño comportamiento de Shuichi y pensó que quizás ese cambio tan radical de comportamiento significaba que el problema ya se había solucionado.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Shuichi ya se había levantado y le cogía de la mando para, aún sin decir nada, llevarle hasta el dormitorio. Yuki no salía de su asombro ¿Desde cuando Shuichi llevaba la iniciativa tan decidido?

El pelirrosa lo empujó dulcemente para que se tumbara en la cama, sentándose él sobre sus caderas. Enseguida empezó a besar el cuello del escritor, mientras desabrochaba la suave camisa de seda negra.

- Hazme tuyo Yuki, quiero sentirte en mi interior.- Susurró en el oído de su amante que después mordió haciéndole enloquecer.

Yuki hizo un preciso movimiento y se colocó encima del cantante, para devolverle todas las atenciones que éste le prestó. Dulcemente le quitó toda la ropa besando y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndole saber que le pertenecía, que cada milímetro de esa piel era total y únicamente suya.

Shuichi dejó que el escritor se deleitara con su cuerpo sin ninguna de sus habituales quejas, esta noche no le iba a negar nada, después de lo que le había echo, se sentía incapaz de no satisfacerle y intentar recompensarle tan bien como supiera.

La lengua de Yuki jugueteando traviesamente en su ombligo hizo que el pelirrosa volviera a la realidad. Shuichi enredó los dedos en el pelo de su amante y le acarició dulcemente, mientras notaba las suaves caricias sobre sus caderas que le estaba regalando el rubio.

El escritor bajó decidido y pasó la lengua por toda la longitud de Shuichi, arrancándole en gemido ronco mientras arqueaba todo su cuerpo. Se paró unos instantes para poder contemplar esa expresión que el cantante guardaba para sus momentos más íntimos, ese rubor y la mirada entre inocente y deseosa de más, que Yuki conocía tan bien.

Sin más contemplaciones, volvió a su tarea introduciéndose el miembro de su amante en la boca, tanto como ésta le permitió. Después de jugar con su lengua, mostrando especial atención en la sensible punta, empezó un sube y baja lento y incitante que se fue volviendo rápido y desesperado.

Shuichi cogió un cojín y se tapó la cara con él para ahogar un salvaje gemido de éxtasis que anunció la llegada de su clímax. Una mano apartó el cojín de la cara del pelirrosa, para clavar la mirada en su expresión. El cantante pudo notar como unos ojos dorados le miraban fijamente, divertidos con su reacción.

Los labios de Yuki se acercaron a los del pelirrosa, rozándolos sensualmente, perfilando la comisura con la lengua, dejándole saborear su propio néctar. Shuichi hizo el intento de acercarse a por más, pero el escritor se alejó divertido mirando la mueca de frustración de su amante. Ante tal gesto, Yuki empezó a bajar por el cuerpo del frustrado cantante, para subir inesperadamente y saciar todas sus ansias por besarle salvajemente.

Cuando por fin el escritor rompió el beso, Shuichi intentó tomar el control de nuevo, posicionándose encima de éste y quedando sentado en su abdomen. El pelirrosa se puso de rodillas encima de Yuki y empezó a balancearse bajando haciendo unos incitantes movimientos provocando que sus sexos se rozaran en un placentero contacto, arrancando suaves jadeos del rubio.

El cantante se metió en la boca dos dedos del escritor, humedeciéndolos sugerentemente para después bajar hasta su miembro y empezar a masturbarlo, quedando en tal postura, que a Yuki le era sumamente fácil empezar a abrirse camino en su abertura sin ningún esfuerzo.

El rubio introdujo los dos dedos ya lubricados, en la entrada de Shuichi haciendo que éste se arqueara y aumentara la velocidad en el sensual masaje que le estaba haciendo, alternando frecuentemente con alguna lamida, recogiendo todas las gotas que se iban escapando de la palpitante erección.

Cuando Shuichi creyó que ya estaba preparado, volvió a cambiar de posición, sentándose encima de su amante, introduciendo toda la erección en su interior sin ninguna dificultad. Después de unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la sensación, empezó a moverse lentamente y con un poco de torpeza que disminuyó en cuanto Yuki le empezó a guiar poniendo las manos en sus caderas y marcándole el ritmo.

Al cabo de un rato, el pelirrosa empezó a cansarse y Yuki le paró, indicándole que se pusiera a cuatro patas, colocándose él detrás penetrándole de nuevo con un ritmo mucho más rápido. Shuichi siempre se contraía mucho cuando lo hacían en esa posición, y muchas veces se quejaba y no le dejaba terminar, pero el escritor se sorprendió al ver que esta vez le obedecía sin ninguna queja.

El rubio notó como el cantante empezaba a temblar ligeramente y disminuyó el ritmo, alargando la mano para empezar a masajear el miembro erecto de éste. Siempre se dejaba llevar demasiado cuando estaban en esa postura, ya que conseguía que el interior del pelirrosa tuviera la estrechez ideal para hacerle enloquecer.

Yuki se sentía al limite y volvió a aumentar el ritmo, causando que al cabo de unos instantes, por fin se liberara bañando el interior de su amante con su caliente liquido. Shuichi, al sentir el orgasmo consumido del rubio en su interior, sintió como llegaba casi simultáneamente con el escritor.

Eiri liberó al pelirrosa de su miembro, en el momento en que éste se dejaba caer en la cama vencido por el agotamiento. El rubio se tumbó al lado de Shuichi, y limpió con la lengua todo el pecho de su amante, bañado todavía con su anterior orgasmo.

El escritor se colocó a la misma altura que Shuichi y le besó tiernamente para después mirarle fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos violetas inocentes pero llenos de deseo que contrastaban perfectamente con sus mejillas, todavía ruborizadas, las cuales Yuki acarició dulcemente, en uno de esos pocos gestos cariñosos que rara vez le regalaba a su amante y que a éste tanto le gustaban.

- Yuki...- Dijo en voz baja el cantante, abrazando fuertemente a su koi, mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón acelerado.

Yuki se durmió tranquilamente gracias al calor y los suaves cabellos de su amante haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho y Shuichi se quedó despierto pensando en si alguna vez volvería a pasar algo parecido con Ryuichi, y si lograría perdonarse a si mismo por su comportamiento con él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx***

- No vas a conseguir nada mientras intentes tener al chico por la fuerza.

- Sigo preguntándome porqué me ayudas con esto.- Dijo mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la taza de café vacía.

- Vamos, Ryuichi ¿Es que no puedo preocuparme por ti?

- Eso es lo que me gustaría pensar, pero te conozco demasiado bien ¿Qué es lo que sacas con esto Tohma?

- Je... Ya veo que a ti no puedo engañarte.- Respondió el rubio con su habitual sonrisa.

- Sinceramente, me muero por tener a Shuichi y ahora mismo lo que menos me importa son tus beneficios. No te preguntaré si lo haces por tu obsesión por el escritor ese, o por lo que sientas hacia Shu, porqué la verdad es que no me interesa. Pero sí que te voy a decir que no vuelvas a hacer nada sin que yo lo sepa.- Dijo de lo más serio el cantante.

- ¿Acaso no te gustó quedarte a solas con él? Me negarás que la idea del vídeo...

- Eso es asunto mío Tohma, y quiero hacerlo yo solo. Si necesito algo no dudes en que te lo pediré, pero quiero que mientras te mantengas al margen.

- Vaya, parece que no aprendes de tus errores... Te recuerdo que fue precisamente tu orgullo lo que te llevó a Nueva York.

- Cállate, tú no sabes nada. En realidad ni yo mismo lo sé exactamente, pero esta vez es diferente, esta vez es de verdad.- Dijo mirándolo fríamente.

- Sakuma Ryuichi no se enamora, se obsesiona.

- Te equivocas, eso es lo que te pasa a ti.- Respondió el cantante mientras salía dando un portazo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¡La li ho!- Saludó Shuichi entrando al estudio de grabación enérgicamente.

- Je je...- Hiro empezó a reír casi imperceptiblemente.

- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia Hiro?

- Que ese saludo tan entusiasta solo pude significar una cosa...- Respondió mientras miraba maliciosamente como el cantante empezaba a ruborizarse.- Sólo me hace falta darte un vistazo para saber lo que haces, hace demasiados años que te conozco, Shu-chan.

El guitarrista se alegró de saber que el pelirrosa había pasado una intensa noche con Yuki, eso podía significar el fin de su problema.

- ¡Shuichi! ¡Kumagoro dice hola na no da!- Gritó Ryuichi entrando y colgándose del cuello del más joven.

- Sa... Sakuma-san... Me estás ahogando...- Masculló el pelirrosa deshaciéndose del agarre de su ídolo.

Ignorando por completo a Ryuichi, el cantante de BL se puso al día de los planes para la grabación del videoclip, que se haría en unos estudios cercanos, a los que tenían que ir sin perder tiempo.

Shuichi hubiera estado muy ilusionado con el videoclip, si no hubiera sido por las incesantes insinuaciones del otro cantante, el cual aprovechaba el más mínimo roce o escena sugerente para insinuársele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

Cuando por fin dieron por buena la grabación, el pelirrosa salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a su camerino para cambiarse, pero al mirarse al espejo, recordó todo el maquillaje que le habían puesto y que siempre le había molestado, así que empezó a quitárselo antes de cambiarse.

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta distrajo a Shuichi de su tarea y le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Adelante!- Dijo un poco inseguro sabiendo de antemano quién aparecería.

- Esto empieza a ser desesperante, Shu-chan.- Dijo muy serio Ryuichi mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- ¿Desesperante? Yo más bien lo veía... intimidante...- Dijo intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se había creado en cuanto entró Sakuma.

- ¿Qué diablos tengo que hacer, Shuichi?- Preguntó gritando y desesperado el cantante sin recibir respuesta.- Lo he intentado por activa y por pasiva, pero ya estoy cansado de tu incesante resistencia.

De pronto, Ryuichi paró el discurso por unos instantes, sorprendido el ver la expresión desconcertada del pequeño. Sus grandes ojos amatista estaban llorosos, reflejando pánico, tenía los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, incitándole a probarlos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el pelirrosa estaba temblando levemente y acercó una mano a su mejilla, viendo aún más sorprendido como éste se alejaba. Esa frágil visión del pequeño, hizo que el cantante se planteara si había estado actuando como debía, la verdad es que hasta ahora solo había conseguido negativas y asustar al pelirrosa...

"No vas a conseguir nada mientras intentes conseguir al chico por la fuerza." Las sensatas palabras de Tohma resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

- Shuichi...- Dijo casi en un susurro mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de éste, acariciándolo levemente.- Yo no... no quería asustarte pero... pero me muero por tenerte Shu, me muero por poseer ese cuerpo que tanto ansío, de tenerte para mí, de saberte mío. Sólo mío.

- Pero Sakuma-san... yo no...

- Lo sé, no hace falta que digas nada... Lo he intentado todo, pero tú nunca has respondido, defiendes ciegamente tu relación con el escritor ese. Ya no sé que hacer para que te des cuenta de todo. De que él no te merece, que no te sabe apreciar... pero yo sí...

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yuki me quiere! Aunque le cueste demostrarlo... pero a mí me basta con una mirada suya para saberlo. Sé que el nunca me lo dirá, pero me lo demuestra... a su manera...- Dijo aflojando gradualmente el tono de voz y bajando la cabeza.

- ¿Ves lo que quiero decir?- Preguntó Ryuichi mientras vía como Shuichi levantaba la cabeza y le miraba confuso.- Te maltrata psicológicamente, te infravalora, hasta te echa de casa... Pero tú le sigues defendiendo, pasas el día pensando únicamente en él y serías capaz de morir antes de hacer algo que pudiera hacerle daño.

- ¡Pero Yuki no...!- Intentó protestar el pelirrosa.

- ¡Yuki esto, Yuki aquello...! ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que mereces algo mejor?

- Yo no quiero algo mejor, le quiero a él.

- Está bien.- Suspiró un resignado Sakuma.- Ya veo que es imposible abrirte los ojos, pero quiero que me prometas algo. Me tienes que prometer que en cuanto te haga algo lo pensarás fríamente y cuando te des cuenta de todo, vendrás a mí.

- Eso no...- Intentó replicar el joven cantante, viéndose interrumpido de nuevo.

- Vendrás a mí Shuichi, lo sé. Necesitarás refugiarte en alguien y ese alguien seré yo ¿Y sabes porqué? Porqué tendrás que reconocer que te conozco demasiado bien. Tú y yo somos más parecidos de lo que crees, por eso también sé que hasta que no lo descubras tu solo, no te darás cuenta.

- Yo no soy como tu, Sakuma-san, yo no persigo a la persona a quien amo para que me haga caso.

- ¿Quieres que te recuerde como conseguiste a "tu Yuki"?- Dijo estas ultimas palabras irónicamente.

- ¡Basta! Esta conversación es absurda, y Hiro debe estar buscándome.- Respondió nervioso mientras salía del camerino.

- ¡Eso, huye! ¿Ahora no quieres reconocer que tengo razón? ¡Bah! Ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo...- Terminó de decir con una risilla maliciosa mientras Shuichi desaparecía por el largo corredor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- ¡Shuichi!- Gritó el pelirojo al ver a su amigo salir del camerino.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola Hiro!- Dijo sonriendo forzadamente.

- ¿Pasa algo Shu? Te veo raro...

- No, ¿porqué tendría que pasarme algo?- Respondió quitándole importancia.

- Llevas unos días ausente, no me hace falta ser adivino para saber que te ocurre algo, soy tu amigo y siempre me lo has contado todo Shuichi ¿Porqué esta vez no lo haces?

- Ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.- Dijo fríamente, aunque sus ojos reflejaban que necesitaba ayuda urgente de éste.

- Está bien, si quieres seguir engañándote, me parece perfecto, pero a mí no me engañas intentando mostrar que estás bien.

- ¡Vaya hombre! ¡Si ahora va a resultar que todos me conocen menos yo!

- Espera Shu, yo en ningún momento he dicho algo así.

- Déjalo, son cosas mías... Me voy a casa que ya es tarde y Yuki estará preocupado.- Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la salida y le hacía un gesto con la mano despidiéndose.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡Espera Ryuichi!

- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Noriko na no da!- Saludó enérgicamente moviendo a la vez la pata de Kumagoro.

- ¿Tienes un momento Ryu-chan? Me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante...

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te duele la barriga?

- No, y ya sabes por lo que vengo, así que no te hagas el bobo, que sabes que conmigo esa técnica no te funciona.

- ¿Tu también me vas a hablar de Shuichi?- Preguntó con una mirada adulta y seductora que hizo que la chica se estremeciera.

- Solo quiero preguntarte algo... ¿estás jugando o realmente sientes algo por él?

- La verdad es que todo empezó como un juego, me gustaba ver las reacciones infantiles de Shuichi, era tan... inocente. Pero poco a poco también me di cuenta de que era adictivo, y mucho. Cuando lo hice, ya estaba loco por tenerlo, loco por ver que reacciones podía conseguir… Loco, y… Enamorado.

- Pero el chico ama a Yuki, y eso no lo podrás cambiar.

- Eso no lo sabré hasta que lo intente. Y no me pienso rendir hasta que lo consiga. Me temo que le amo... Y voy a intentar conseguirlo aunque tenga que sacrificar todo lo demás.

- ¿Hasta la música?

- Empezando por la música.

- Ryuichi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

- ¡Tadaima Yuki!- Saludó el pelirrosa azotando la puerta enérgicamente.

- Llegas tarde ¿Ha pasado algo?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio apareciendo por el pasillo.

- ¿Eh? No... ¿Porqué tendría que pasar algo?

- No te hagas el tonto Shuichi, llevas unos días muy raro y no me quieres decir lo que te pasa, ya n siquiera hablas de tus problemas con Hiro.

- ¿Pero porqué insistes tanto? ¿A caso te pregunto yo dónde vas cuando sales de casa?

- Hn... Baka... Solo me preocupo por ti.

- ¿Y desde cuando te preocupas por mí interrogando a Hiro?

- No me gusta que tengas secretos conmigo.

- Pero tu sí puedes tenerlos...- Respondió triste el cantante.

- Estás confundiendo las cosas, no es lo mismo lo que me pasó a mí que esto...

- Sí que lo es, lo que pasa es que nunca me tienes en cuenta, solo me buscas para pasar la noche ¿Pero para todo lo demás siempre soy un baka, no?- Dijo llorando vocalista

- No sé que es lo que te pasa, pero estás demasiado alterado. Ya hablaremos mañana de todo esto.- Concluyó el escritor adentrándose de nuevo en el pasillo y escuchando un portazo que retumbó en toda la casa.- ¿Shuichi?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

¡Ding dong!

Tras escuchar el familiar sonido del timbre, Ryuichi sonrió, sabía perfectamente a quién iba a encontrar al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Ryuichi!- Le llamó el pelirrosa en cuanto le vio, mientras caía al suelo víctima del dolor del cual era preso en aquellos momentos.

Sakuma se quedó sorprendido ante la reacción del pequeño, además era la primera vez que le llamaba por su nombre. Cuando logró reaccionar y asimilar la escena que estaba presenciando, levantó al pelirrosa que había sido abandonado por sus fuerzas, y lo cargó hasta dejarlo tumbado en el sofá.

- Vamos Shuichi, cuéntame que ha pasado.- Le susurró dulcemente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El joven cantante se abrazó a Sakuma y hundió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, mientras notaba como éste le devolvía el abrazo, brindándole el calor que tanto necesitaba.

- Yuki... Yuki...- Intentaba explicarse sin poder seguir.

- Está bien, tranquilo... Ya hablaremos mañana, ahora necesitas descansar.- Dijo mientras lo cogía de nuevo para llevarlo al dormitorio.- Ven, dormirás en mi habitación, yo me iré a la de invitados.

Shuichi se relajó y se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde Ryuichi le tumbó con sumo cuidado y le dejó un pijama de seda negro al lado.

- Si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación contigua.- Le susurró y besó su frente.- Que duermas bien.

El joven cantante se sentó en la cama y examinó la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un ocre anaranjado suave y cálido, los grandes y desnudos ventanales dejaban entrar suficiente luz como para ver en la oscuridad. Sólo unas lamparillas de tenue luz iluminaban la alcoba desde las bajas y espaciosas mesitas de noche.

La cama tampoco era muy alta, pero sí desmesuradamente grande, estaba cubierta con suaves sabanas negras y adornada con abundantes cojines en todas las tonalidades de rojo, granate y negro.

Un gran armario de cuatro puertas con espejo en cada una de ellas, hacía juego con las mesitas y la cama, hechas de una madera oscura y rojiza semejante al cerezo. Había una gran alfombra de largo pelo blanco que daba una pizca de claridad sobre las tonalidades cálidas del mobiliario.

Shuichi se quedó sorprendido ante una decoración tan exquisita y sensual que nunca se hubiera imaginado ver.

Se puso el pijama de Sakuma, le quedaba un poco grande, pero tanto el color como el corte, le quedaban perfectos, resaltando sus facciones infantiles y sus grandes ojos amatista.

Se metió bajo las sabanas y se quedó mirando la nada, navegando entre miles de divagaciones, dando vueltas sin poder dormir. Después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo, decidió levantarse e ir en busca de su anfitrión

Algo inseguro, cruzó el pasillo descalzo y empujó suavemente la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de su ídolo, dejando ver un Sakuma relajado, con una respiración casi imperceptible y abrazado a su inseparable conejito.

- ¿Est... Estás despierto?- Susurró tembloroso el pelirrosa.

- ¿Tienes algo, Shuichi? ¿Algún problema?

- Bueno la... la cama es muy grande... y yo... ¿Te... te importa si duermo contigo?

Aquella visión del muchacho, tan dulce, con sus ojos cristalinos y el pijama resbalando y dejando al aire uno de sus hombros a la vez que escondía sus manos en las largas mangas, le dio a Ryuichi una impresión de inocencia y fragilidad que le enterneció.

- Vamos, tápate o cogerás frío.- Respondió mientras levantaba las sabanas invitándole a entrar bajo ellas.

El joven cantante obedeció, acomodándose bajo la mirada atenta de Sakuma, que le observaba sonriente. Al cabo de unos minutos, el pequeño se acercó más a él, buscando su calor y se acurrucó tímidamente.

Ryuichi le abrazó atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, sintiendo como el suave cabello rosado le hacía cosquillas en el cuello, para quedarse dormidos casi al instante.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx****

La intensa luz que entraba por la ventana hizo que el amante de Yuki despertara, tras varios intentos de repeler la claridad escondiendo su rostro entre los cojines. Miró a su alrededor desconcertado y no tardó en situarse y recordar cómo llegó allí la noche anterior.

No había ni rastro de Ryuichi, pero por el contrario, lo primero que vio fue a Kumagoro, que estaba colocado a su lado. El pelirrosa cogió el conejo y salió en busca de su dueño.

Por fin encontró a Sakuma, estaba preparando el desayuno en la cocina, con una expresión sensual y madura, con movimientos rápidos y expertos, casi felinos. De pronto, se giró al sentirse observado, quedando cara a cara con Shuichi y dejándolo de nuevo intimidado.

- ¡Buenos días na no da!- Cambió de repente su expresión para no incomodar a su huésped.

- Bu... Buenos días Sakuma-san...

- Shu-chan... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames Sakuma? Soy Ryuichi, Ry-u-i-chi. - Le remarcó el mayor arrancando una sonrisa de los labios del cantante de BL.

- Je... Lo siento Sa... Ryuichi.

- ¡Así está mejor! ¡Y ahora a desayunar na no da!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

- ¿Moshi moshi?

- ¿Yuki Eiri -san?

- Hai ¿Con quién hablo?

- Soy Noriko, tecladista de NG.

- Sí, ya recuerdo, nos conocimos en una de las celebraciones de Seguchi ¿Y qué es lo que querías?

- ¿No has notado extraño a Shuichi estos días?

- ¿Sabes algo de eso?- Preguntó el rubio escritor interesado.

- Sé que es lo que le pasa, si es eso lo que quiere saber. Tiene que ver con Ryuichi...

- ¿Sakuma Ryuichi? ¿El cantante ese que tanto le gusta y que siempre va con el conejo?

- Je je.. El mismo. Lleva unos días insinuándosele a Shuichi, creo que te ha salido un rival.

- ¿Pero como...?

- Esto es algo que solo sabemos Tohma y yo, a parte de ellos, claro está. Shuichi está intentando evitarle, pero creo que no lo podrá hacer solo. Y debo advertirte de algo que no te esperas...

- ¿Algo que no me espero? Creo que después de esto...

- Tohma está de parte de Ryuichi. Está manipulando a todo NG para ayudarle, ándate con cuidado, Yuki-san. Creo que tu sabes mejor que yo hasta donde puede llegar tu cuñado, y creo que Shuichi está empezando a confundirse, ahora te necesita más que nunca.

- Está bien, gracias Noriko-san, avísame si pasa algo más.

El rubio aún conmocionado por lo que acababa de escuchar, colgó el teléfono y pensó en la única persona que podía ayudar a su pequeño amante desde dentro de NG: Hiro.

Pero... Shuichi habría pasado la noche en su casa, así que ya hablarían más tarde... era domingo y seguramente a la hora de comer, el pelirrosa ya estaría en casa y podría aprovechar cualquier descuido de éste para telefonearle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿Qué piensas hacer Shuichi?- Preguntó Ryuichi volviendo a su expresión madura.

- Ir a hablar con Yuki. Anoche no debí venir aquí, estaba demasiado confundido.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo venir aquí? ¿Acaso no puedes?

- No me estoy refiriendo a eso, no quiero que te hagas ilusiones, y más con eso de que me metiera en tu cama.- Respondió sonrojándose.

- Solo dormimos, no se de qué te quejas.

- ¡Me quejo de que no debí dormir contigo, de que no debí venir aquí, de que no debo si quiera estar confundido de esta manera!

- ¿Confundido? Creí que amabas a Yuki ciegamente...- Dijo Sakuma con ironía.

- Y le amo. Solo es que...

- Shuichi...

- Me voy, Yuki debe de estar preocupado.

- Un día serás tu el que vengas a mí, ya te lo dije.

- Ya...- Dijo mientras se adentraba en el dormitorio para vestirse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Eiri estaba en el sofá, con toda la casa a oscuras y en silencio, limitándose a pensar y asimilar toda la información que le dieron minutos antes.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose le sobresaltó, y no tardó en ver aparecer la familiar silueta de su amante. Una fría mirada de incredibilidad, fue dirigida directamente a los ojos violetas del pequeño, y solo unas inexpresivas palabras la acompañaron.

- Tenemos que hablar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡¿Qué?!- Preguntaron al unísono Tohma y Noriko.

- Pues eso, se acabó NG. Ya no tengo ningún motivo para seguir con esto.

- ¿Estás seguro Ryu-chan?

- Ya te dije hace unos días que podría dejarlo, además, no es la primera vez que pasa algo así.

- ¿Es por el Shindou?- Preguntó Seguchi mirándole y reflejando un notable enfado tanto en la expresión como en sus ojos.

- Es lo justo, por él volví a cantar, y por él lo dejo.

- Ryuichi...- Dijo Noriko un tanto confusa.- ¿Qué pretendes conseguir disolviendo NG?

- Shindou Shuichi es un de las pocas personas que siente, que vive lo que canto. De alguna manera pretendía trasmitirle lo que siento a través de mis letras, pero si ya no puedo hacerlo... ¿Para qué seguir?

- ¿Pretendes que se sienta culpable de la separación del grupo?

- No, pero sí quiero que sepa que hasta ahora Nittle Grasper ha existido por y para él.

- Otra vez Sakuma Ryuichi tirando su carrera musical por la borda a causa de una tontería.

- ¿Tontería? Dime donde está la tontería ¿En amar a Shuichi? ¿En volver a cantar por él? ¿O en dejarlo otra vez? …Quizás mi única tontería fue volver a Japón…

- La última vez dejaste que te hicieran demasiado daño, si te marchaste fue únicamente por dejar de sufrir y por el contrario lo único a lo que te dedicaste fue a odiar Japón y todos los japoneses. Si te digo esto es porqué me preocupo por ti y no quiero que vuelvan a hacerte daño. La música es tu único vinculo con este país y no me gustaría que lo volvieras a perder.

- Te equivocas, ahora tengo un motivo de peso para quedarme y por el cual haría lo que fuese: Shuichi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Yuki qué... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me miras así?- Preguntó un confundido pelirrosa.

- ¿Que qué pasa? ¿Quieres que te lo diga? ¿Quieres saberlo Shuichi?- Respondió el rubio acercándose al vocalista el cual asentía asustado.- ¡Pasa Sakuma Ryuichi!

- Como... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora, lo que sí importa es que no has confiado en mí para contármelo.

- Yo no...

- ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba al verte así?! ¿Sabes lo que se me ha llegado a pasar por la cabeza?

El escritor detuvo su discurso para quedarse mirando a su amante. En algún momento había empezado a llorar y ahora tenía una expresión confusa y asustada. Su pequeño y frágil cuerpo empezó a temblar entre terror y nerviosismo; y un sudor frío se hizo presente en su frente.

- Yuki yo no... Nunca he...

- Tranquilo, sé que serías incapaz de mentirme, además, estás demasiado obsesionado conmigo como para hacerlo.- Dijo el rubio mientras giraba la cabeza para no verle mientras decía esas palabras.

- Yuki...- Susurró el joven cantante mientras abrazaba al rubio posesivamente.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer fuera?- Propuso el escritor mientras besaba el suave cabello de su koi.

- ¡Hai! ¡Me doy una ducha y nos vamos!

Mientras veía como Shuichi iba a bañarse, Yuki recordó lo pactado con Hiro, así que pensó que ese sería el momento perfecto para llamarle sin miedo a ser descubierto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

El guitarrista estaba tumbado en la cama, pensando en los problemas que últimamente rodeaban a su mejor amigo. Dio una última calada al cigarrillo y se incorporó buscando el cenicero.

El sonido del teléfono le hizo volver a la realidad y correr hasta el mueble donde se encontraba el aparato junto con el cargador.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

/- ¿Hiro-kun?- Preguntó una voz conocida que no tardó en ser reconocida por el pelirrojo./

- ¡Yuki-san! ¿Ya se sabe algo de Shu?

/- Sí, Noriko me llamó hace un rato y me lo contó todo./

- ¿Y...?- Le animó a continuar nervioso.

/- Es Sakuma-san. Le está acosando continuamente, se ve que se ha encaprichado con él. Por eso Shuichi está tan extraño y no se como, pero está logrando confundirle./

- ¿Estás seguro? Ryuichi no parece para nada ser así...

/- Tohma ya me dijo en su día como es realmente Sakuma, y te aseguro que después de escucharle hablar de él de aquella manera... Sinceramente, me da un poco de miedo./

- Ya... ¿Pero porqué no me lo explicaste antes?

/- No quise telefonearte por si ese baka te escuchaba, como pasó contigo la noche.../

- ¿Conmigo? Yo no lo he visto desde la grabación, además terminó enfadándose...

/- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y se puede saber dónde pasó la noche!/

- A mí no me gusta pensar mal y menos de Shu, pero... ¿Te has planteado que estuviera con él?

/- No...No...No...- Se negaba el rubio intentando convencerse.- No puede... No se habrá atrevido... /

- Tranquilízate, es solo una suposición, puede haber ido a casa de... Tatsuha, por ejemplo.

/- ¿Y exponerse a que le viole? No... Le tiene pánico a quedarse a solas con mi hermano, mejor te llamo después, voy a aclarar esto.- Finalizó colgando con furia./

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

"¿Y ahora qué hago? Al menos sé que Yuki me apoya en esto pero... Al final Sakuma está consiguiendo lo que quería. No, no puede ser, yo amo a mi Yuki y eso no lo puede cambiar nadie. Ni eso, ni su carácter frío... Pero con Ryuichi... Ese calor... las atenciones... Saber que eres especial para alguien... Y que te lo demuestren..."

El agua caliente resbalando por su piel trazando caminos sinuosos por todo su cuerpo, iba relajando al cantante y sumergiéndole más y más en sus cavilaciones, cuando una puerta se abría ferozmente, asustándolo e intentando taparse, sin ser muy consciente de que quien la había abierto era un rubio bastante enfadado.

- ¡Shuichi!- Gritó el escritor mientras entraba furioso.- ¿Se puede saber donde has pasado la noche?

- Yu... Yuki... ¿A... A qué viene eso ahora?- Cuando por fin se percató de quien era, empezó a temblar tanto por el frío como el estar desnudo y mojado delante del escritor, quien no le izo caso omiso a la reacción.

- ¡Responde! ¿Estuviste con Sakuma, ne? Nakano me ha dicho que no estuvo contigo.

- Bueno.. Sí, pero... ¡No hicimos nada te lo juro!

- Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que hayas hecho algo con él, sino que no me lo has contado ¿Es que no confías en mí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Es solo que...

- ¡Baka, sal ya y vístete! Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de sacarte a comer...

- ¡No Yuki! ¡Pero si no hice...!

- ¡Calla! Eso ya lo hablaremos luego...

El rubio salió del baño azotando la puerta con tal energía que hizo temblar todo el mobiliario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- Gracias a todos por haber venido avisándoles con tan poco tiempo.- Dijo Tohma con una de sus más formales sonrisas.- Bien... La razón por la que estamos aquí es... Bueno, creo que yo no soy el más indicado para anunciar esto pero...

- Lo haré yo.- Irrumpió tajante Ryuichi.- El motivo por el cual estamos aquí es para anunciar que en una semana tendrá lugar el ultimo concierto de NG.

El ambiente silencioso se rompió de repente, gracias al alboroto que la noticia causó y a las incesantes preguntas sin ningún tipo de orden que formulaban los periodistas.

- ¡Silencio por favor!- Gritó Noriko intentando frenar el caos en el que estaban sumergidos.

- Nittle Grasper se separa definitivamente por decisión mía.- Anunció Ryuichi friamente.- Por motivos puramente personales.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

- Bien, Shuichi.- Dijo el rubio ya resignado mientras esperaba que trajeran los platos.- Ahora quiero saber tu versión.

- ¿Mi versión?

- Si. Me gustaría saber qué ha pasado antes de hacer algo.

- Lo que quieres es que te dé razones para echarme de casa.

- Puede ser.. Y ahora habla.

- Bueno pues... Todo estaba normal y... Sakuma-san empezó a jugar conmigo. estuvo así un tiempo... pero hace poco empezó a cambiar...

- ¿Qué quieres decir con cambiar?- Preguntó el escritor mientras el camarero servía los platos.

- Sí... al principio parecía que se divertía... que era... un juego. Pero ahora... su actitud es mas dulce, me dice que me ama, que no me mereces... y se pasa el día diciendo que nos parecemos.

- Ya… Y a todo esto... ¿Tu que dices?

- No sé.. creo que estoy confundido y...

- ¿Qué paso anoche?- Preguntó tajante de repente.

- Estaba confuso y... sin darme cuenta ya estaba llamando a su puerta.

- No te estoy preguntando eso...

- ¡Ryuichi durmió en la habitación de invitados!- Dijo nervioso.

- ¿Seguro que no pasó nada más?

- Yo nunca podría engañarte Yuki...- Respondió aún sabiendo que de algún modo le estaba traicionando.

- Nunca digas nunca.- El tono frío del rubio hizo que Shuichi sintiera como si supiera que no le había contado todo.

- ¿Me vas a echar ahora?

- Baka... Aquí el único que habló de echarte fuiste tu. Aunque... eso de irte anoche de aquella manera...

El pelirrosa puso cara de no haber roto un plato mientras veía como su amante cambiaba la expresión fría por una medio sonriente.

- Anda, come, pero esa me la cobraré...

El rubio cogió los cubiertos y empezó a comer su luvina al horno acompañada con una completa ensalada. Tras varios intentos del vocalista por que le hicieran una pizza, terminó resignándose con unos espaguetis a la boloñesa que se comió a desgana.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¡La li ho!- Saludó efusivamente el pelirrosa entrando a la sala de reuniones de NG records siendo el único que no sabía la noticia de separación.

Tohma y Noriko aún no habían llegado, por lo que Ryuichi aprovechó para acercarse a Shuichi y hablar con él.

- ¿Cómo fue ayer con Yuki?- Preguntó seriamente.

- Bien... Ya sabe que anoche estuve contigo... Y todo lo demás...

- ¡¿Qué lo sabe?!- Gritó haciendo que Hiro les mirase dando a entender que se estaba percatando de todo.- ¿Y qué pasó?

- En contra de todo lo que hubiera podido pensar... No pasó nada. Solo me reprochó el no habérselo contado.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Sí, ya está ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¡Attention please!- Irrumpió K pegando tiros al techo.- Hoy BL tiene que hablar en una rueda de prensa sobre la colaboración de Ryuichi en el nuevo single, pero cuidado, seguro que preguntan por el tema de la separación.

- ¿Separación? ¿Qué separación?- Preguntó descolocado el pequeño vocalista.

- Ayer anuncié la disolución de NG, Shuichi.- Aclaró Ryuichi.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! ¡Nittle Grasper no puede separarse otra vez! ¿Pero porqué?

- La razón es muy simple, volví a cantar por ti, y lo dejo por ti.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que NG se separa por mi culpa?

- No, te estoy diciendo que cantaba por y para ti, y si ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo, no pienso seguir.

- No es justo, Sakuma-san. No puedes hacer eso solo porqué yo no...

- Pues ya lo he hecho. Se acabó esta conversación.- Dijo por ultimo antes de dirigirse al coche que les esperaba en la entrada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

Después de darse una ducha, Yuki fue a la nevera a por una cerveza, se sentó en el sofá y empezó a beber mientras se relajaba haciendo zaping. Hasta que algo le llamó la atención, un cantante revoltoso que conocía muy bien, sentado al lado de Ryuichi Sakuma cosa que hizo que el escritor se enfureciera.

- Ese baka... ¿Qué hace al lado de ese loco?- Dijo a la vez que subía el volumen del televisor.

/- En el nuevo single de BL, contamos con la colaboración especial de Ryuichi Sakuma, con el cual también hemos gravado el videoclip.- Anunciaba Shuichi con una profesionalidad casi irreconocible en él.

- Tendremos el nuevo tema en exclusiva la semana que viene, junto al concierto de despedida de NG.- Dijo el mayor de los vocalistas.

- Por ahora la rueda de prensa se ha terminado, si hay algo más ya avisaremos.- Tohma hizo su aparición mientras los demás empezaban a levantarse obedeciendo al rubio./

Esa separación tan extraña no le gustaba un pelo al escritor, que empezó a ver un tanto rara la relación de su koi con Ryuichi. No era normal que Shuichi tuviera tanta amistad con alguien que le estaba acosando, si es que aún le acosaba... Yuki ya no sabía qué pensar y eso no le gustaba, su pequeño se le estaba escapando de las manos, y eso no era bueno.

De pronto, el teléfono empezó a sonar, seguramente sería ese baka para preguntar si le había visto.

- ¿Moshi moshi?

/- ¡Yuki! ¿Me has visto? ¡A que he estado genial!- Dijo emocionado el pelirrosa./

- Sí, genial... ¿Pero qué es eso de que vas a cantar junto al cantante ese? ¿No te estaba intimidando?

/- Sí, bueno... Pero ya no... Es muy complicado de explicar... Ya te lo contaré cuando llegue... Que será un poco tarde.../

- Me lo dices ahora o no te abro, Shuichi. Hasta ahora he tenido paciencia para no enfadarme, pero las cosas tienen un límite. Sabes que llevo unos días preocupado porqué siempre me contabas que te sentías intimidado cuando estabas con él, y ahora te veo a su lado, bastante… feliz.

/- Yuki, no es lo que te piensas.../

- Baka, me lo explicas o cuelgo, y esta noche más te vale no aparecer por aquí.

/- ¡Pero no puedo contarte algo así por teléfono!/

- Hasta mañana Shuichi.- Finalizó el rubio colgando sin dar tiempo a que el muchacho reaccionara.

- ¿Qué pasa Shu?- Preguntó Hiro al ver de nuevo la expresión triste de su amigo.

- Pues lo de siempre...

- Quédate en mi casa esta noche...- Respondió captando lo que el pequeño quería decir.

- Nah Shu-chan, quédate conmigo, Kumagoro tiene ganas de volver a tenerte de invitado...- Dijo el cantante de NG con ojitos suplicantes.

El guitarrista le miró con un gesto dando a entender que no quería saber nada de la decisión del muchacho, que tras unos segundos eligió lo que menos se esperaban.

- Está bien... Pero esta vez Kumagoro y yo dormiremos en la cama grande...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

- ¡Ya hemos llegado!- Anunció el de ojos azules mientras abría la puerta.

El pelirrosa entró y dejó su chaqueta encima del sofá.

- ¿Quieres comer algo?- Preguntó Ryuichi mientras veía un agotado Shuichi dejándose caer en el sofá.

- No, estoy cansado... Prefiero irme ya a la cama.

- Bien, ya sabes donde está todo, yo iré en un rato.- Dijo mientras se servía un vaso de leche.

El pequeño cantante se adentró en el pasillo y desapareció entre las sombras mientras el otro bebía lo más rápido que podía para ir deprisa en búsqueda de su huésped.

Cuando Sakuma llegó al dormitorio, el revoltoso vocalista ya estaba metido entre las sabanas un poco ruborizado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me digas que ahora tienes vergüenza...? El otro día no parecías tenerla...

- Ya, pero...- Replicó mientras veía como el otro se tumbaba a su lado.

- No tiene porqué pasar nada si no quieres, Shu. ¿No dices que amas a Yuki? Pues si lo tienes tan claro... No hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Ne?- Preguntó maliciosamente mientras veía la inseguridad en los ojos amatista.

- ¡Yo sé que amo a Yuki! Pero...- Dijo el más joven terminando casi en un susurro mientras se tapaba todavía más con la fina sábana.

- Pero...- Repitió Ryuichi mientras se acercaba y posaba suavemente sus labios sobre los del chico, depositando un casto y dulce beso.

El cantante pelirrosado clavó sus ojos en los del otro, perdiéndose por un momento en el azul roto del cual era preso. De repente, se volvió a aproximar a Sakuma, besándolo tímidamente.

No era la primera vez que le besaba, pero esta vez lo sintió verdaderamente, algo le dijo en su interior que ese beso era diferente, especial.

Unos decididos brazos se enredaron en su cuello y lo estrecharon consiguiendo profundizar el temeroso beso. Poco a poco, aquello se fue convirtiendo en un acto donde, lenta y dulcemente exploraron sus bocas, acariciándose con la lengua, sintiendo el sabor del otro, jugando con la profundidad y los pequeños e intensos roces.

El vocalista de NG se separó levemente para seguir besando cuello y orejas del pequeño, que se limitó a quedar quieto y callado, ahogando en ocasiones unos casi imperceptibles jadeos, quedando expuesto a lo que el otro quisiera hacerle.

Esa visión de un Shuichi inseguro, casi con miedo; mostrando unos ojos brillosos a punto de llorar, estremeciéndose con cada caricia pero sin atreverse a responder, provocó que el experimentado cantante se enterneciera.

- Tranquilo...- Le susurró mientras acariciaba tiernamente una de sus mejillas.- No haré nada que no desees, pararé si tú me lo pides.- Dijo recibiendo un asentimiento un tanto inseguro como respuesta.

Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en los labios del mayor, el cual volvió a besar al pequeño, que parecía ahora ya más confiado.

- ¿Quieres que siga, Shuichi?

- ...Sí...- Susurró casi imperceptiblemente con un ligero rubor infantil mientras pasaba sus brazos inseguro alrededor de la cintura de éste.

Esa dudosa respuesta fue lo único que necesitó Ryuichi para empezar a desabrochar lentamente los botones del pijama negro y seguir bajando mientras besaba su torso, saboreando esa piel que tanto tiempo había ansiado probar.

Terminó de deshacerse de la parte de arriba del pijama y apartó la tela de su pecho, aprovechando para acariciarlo, recorriendo después la sensible piel de sus costados con la yema de los dedos, provocando que un escalofrío inundara todo el cuerpo que tenía debajo.

Siguió su camino besando y acariciando cada milímetro de ese ser que ahora le pertenecía y que hizo estremecer cuando empezó a lamer y succionar sus pezones.

- Mmmh...- Un gemido que se le hizo imposible ocultar, fluyó de su garganta, provocando que el propio cantante de NG se excitara ante ello.

Sakuma sintió en su interior una gran satisfacción solo de saber que aquel muchacho le estaba dejando llegar hasta un punto donde solo una persona había llegado. En ese momento, se prometió a si mismo que haría que esa noche fuera inolvidable para Shuichi, colmándole de atenciones y haciendo que se sintiera la persona más especial del mundo.

Una mano temblorosa intentando desabrochar su pijama, hizo que el experimentado vocalista volviera a la realidad y mirara de nuevo los ojos amatista del otro, los cuales habían borrado ya todo el miedo.

-Sssssht...- Dijo mientras le cogía las manos para besarlas y continuar hablándole.- No te preocupes... Déjame eso a mí... Tú relájate... Esta noche quiero que te limites a sentir lo que te haga...- Le regañó dulcemente.

El joven vocalista le sonrió sinceramente, fue la primera expresión en toda la noche que le demostró que realmente quería hacerlo, no reflejó miedo ni confusión, solo confianza, y no en si mismo, sino en Ryuichi.

Después de comprender que podía abandonarse en brazos del cantante de NG sin ningún temor, enredó los dedos en su pelo, atrayéndolo hacia su propio rostro y volviendo a besarlo esta vez más confiado.

- Te amo, Shuichi.- Susurró el mayor cuando rompió el beso.- Y esta noche te lo voy a demostrar. Vas a ver lo importante que eres para mí, y también que eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo y que haría lo que fuese por ti.

El muchacho respondió con un tierno abrazo, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de sus torsos desnudos mientras sentía los latidos de ambos como si libraran una fiera batalla por ver cual era más fuerte.

Sakuma se relajó oliendo el afrutado aroma del cabello rosado del pequeño, para después retomar su tarea de recorrer la tersa piel de la cual ya tenía dependencia.

El vocalista de NG hundió la lengua en el ombligo del otro, mientras sentía unas manos que acariciaban levemente su espalda, casi sin tocarla. Cuando el mayor empezó a juguetear con el elástico del pantalón, sintió como las caricias se volvían más nerviosas, haciéndole sentir como si estuviera a punto de arrebatarle la inocencia a una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

Ante éste pensamiento, hizo que el cantante de BL se relajara un poco al ver que no bajó la fina tela como esperaba, sino que siguió jugando en la zona de la cintura acariciando y besando cada milímetro de su piel.

Poco a poco, casi sin que Shuichi se diera cuenta fue despojado de los pantalones por el cantante de ojos azules, que a su paso iba colmando de caricias y atenciones las zonas que, con paciencia, iba descubriendo.

Ya solo la fina tela de los boxers le separaban de su objetivo, y ante el evidente bochorno del pequeño por verse semidesnudo ante su ídolo, este también se quitó los pantalones para que no se cohibiera.

Ryuichi se recostó al lado del pelirrosado vocalista y le miró tiernamente mientras con una mano acariciaba su torso. Ante las leves caricias, todo el vello del pequeño cuerpo, se erizó como respuesta a la vez que éste se giraba y enredaba sus piernas con las del que le observaba.

Shuichi era como un niñito asustadizo que buscaba calor y afecto: mirándolo fríamente, él nunca se podía haber sentido especial con Yuki, tan especial como lo era en esos momentos para Ryuichi.

La mano que acariciaba el sensible torso lo cogió por la cintura aferrándolo más contra su cuerpo y abrazándolo posesivamente, consiguiendo quedar situado encima del pequeño cargando todo el peso en sus piernas abiertas y volviendo a recorrer la dulce piel que siempre le dejaba con ganas de más.

El propio pelirrosa levantó las caderas indicando que le despojara de la última prenda que le quedaba, siendo obedecido por el otro, mientras dejaba a la vista la semierección que empezaba a hacerse notar.

Sakuma acarició el miembro de su amante, provocando que este gimiera ante el placentero contacto y divirtiéndose al ver su expresión acalorada.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga con la boca, Shu?- Preguntó a la vez que pasaba la punta de la lengua por su pelvis.

- Hmmm... s... sí...- Consiguió mascullar entre gemidos.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo pides? Ya te dije antes que esta noche quería que te sintieras especial, solo tienes que pedirme lo que quieras...- Dijo dulcemente mientras seguía bajando más y más.

Pasó solo la punta de la lengua por toda la longitud de la erección, mientras veía como el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo temblaba placenteramente. Aquello le estaba gustando, nunca pensó que Shuichi pudiera ser tan adictivo y delicioso y la idea de causarle aquellas reacciones le estaba entusiasmando más todavía.

Cuando tragó por completo el miembro del cantante, éste jadeó extasiado sin darse cuenta de que con eso estaba provocando que el otro de excitara, llegando a obtener una dolorosa erección como respuesta.

- Hmmm... Ryu... ichi...- Aquel gemido llamándole entre sollozos, hizo que, inconscientemente, aumentara el ritmo convirtiendo un suave movimiento, en un sube y baja frenético y necesitado por ambos.

- ¡Ahh! No... No voy a aguantar más...- Mascullaba el pelirrosa sintiéndose al limite y agarrando la cabeza del mayor intentando pararlo sin conseguir nada.

Por fin el pequeño se vació dejando su sabor en la boca del experimentado cantante, el cual se relamió disfrutando de ése dulce néctar que tanto había ansiado probar.

Sakuma besó al vocalista de BL, aún portando su sabor, en un acto salvaje y desesperado que rompió el más joven mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

- Haz... Hazme tuyo... Ryuichi... Por favor...- Suplicó susurrándole a escasos milímetros del oído.- Quiero sentirte dentro... Saber que soy tuyo aunque solo sea por esta vez.

El de ojos azules se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, indicándole al otro que se sentara encima mirando hacia él, quedando así en una posición íntima y estrecha, donde tanto uno como el otro podían verse directamente a los ojos.

Un nuevo beso, esta vez más calmado, recogió los gemidos del pelirrosa, al notar como una mano se deslizaba por su espalda hasta llegar a rozar su entrada, para después volver a subir por su cuerpo.

Ryuichi fue a introducirse un par de dedos en la boca, pero el pequeño se lo impidió, cogiendo su mano y llevándola hasta rozar sus labios para después introducirla y lamerlos sensualmente.

Esa visión de Shuichi mirándole a los ojos mientras jugaba con su lengua recorriendo toda la longitud de sus dedos con movimientos insinuantes, hizo que el mayor se excitara hasta tal punto que se le hacía casi imposible concentrarse.

Los sacó lentamente de la húmeda cavidad, para llevarlos hasta la entrada del pelirrosa e introducirlos lentamente mientras éste le abrazaba hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

Una vez dentro, empezó a moverlos lentamente notando como los músculos de su alrededor se iban relajando y destensando, preparándose para acoger su erección que ya hacía rato que clamaba atención.

- Hmmm... Hazlo... Hazlo ya...- Pidió entre sollozos el pequeño.

- Está bien... ¿Cómo quieres que lo hagamos, Shuichi?- Preguntó viendo como el otro empezaba a moverse para indicarle como lo quería.

El vocalista de BL se tumbó boca arriba y cogió unos cojines colocándoselos debajo de las caderas, elevándolas hasta conseguir que su amante tuviera fácil acceso hasta su entrada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el de ojos azules empezó a penetrar lentamente al pelirrosado cantante, viendo como se arqueaba ante la sensación. Entró totalmente dentro de él sin ninguna dificultad, parándose unos minutos para disfrutar de la sensación de calor y estrechez que ese cuerpo le brindaba.

La vista era exquisita, un Shuichi sollozando, con los ojos cristalinos y bañados en lagrimas, labios carnosos, entreabiertos, sensualmente humedecidos y una fina capa de sudor perlando todo el pequeño cuerpo que ahora le pertenecía.

Sakuma empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior, acelerando poco a poco, hasta alcanzar un ritmo cómodo para los dos. Después acercó al rostro del otro y lo besó fervientemente, olvidando por un momento toda la ternura que estaba siendo la base de esa noche.

Cuando se sintió al límite, aumentó de golpe las embestidas, haciendo que el pelirrosa se contrajera adelantándole el clímax y provocando que se derramara en el interior del adictivo cuerpo.

Salió lentamente de su interior y se dejó caer a su lado, viendo como respiraba irregularmente y cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Una mano acariciando su pecho, hizo que abriera sus ojos amatista, viendo la expresión satisfecha del mayor que lo miraba fijamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el vocalista de NG.

- Claro...- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras miraba sus orbes azules.

- Shuichi...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué miras tan atento?- Preguntó al ver tan hipnotizado al muchacho mientras le miraba.

- Tus ojos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a mis ojos?- Dijo divertido.

- No sé... Son de un azul... Roto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx*

Unos cabellos haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello hicieron que el vocalista de NG despertara. Abrió los ojos pesadamente para ver un ovillito rosado que le pareció de lo más angelical y adorable, durmiendo relajado a su lado.

- Hmmm...- Se quejó al notar el movimiento del mayor y empezó a despertarse él también.

- Buenos días.- Susurró Ryuichi dulcemente.

- Buenos...- Abrió los ojos exageradamente y se apartó del otro que lo miraba divertido.- ¡Sakuma-san!

- Sí, al menos ayer ese era mi nombre...

- Yo no... Lo de... Esto... Vaya panorama...

- ¿Panorama? ¿Te refieres a lo de anoche?- Preguntó divertido mientras veía como el pequeño se levantaba e intentaba tapar su cuerpo aún desnudo mientras buscaba su pijama.

- ¡¿A ti que te parece?!- Respondió nervioso.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que pasó?- Dijo tristemente mientras giraba la cabeza al lado contrario para mirar por la ventana.

Shuichi dejó su tarea de intentar vestirse para subir a la cama abrazando a su Dios por la espalda y pillándolo desprevenido.

- No estoy arrepentido sino… asustado. Y es precisamente por eso, porqué no me arrepiento de nada.- Susurró dulcemente para después besar el cuello del mayor.

El pelirrosa hizo un intento de salir de la cama para seguir buscando, pero una mano cogiéndole del brazo lo retuvo.

- Shuichi...- Dijo Sakuma con los ojos empañados.- entiendo que tengas miedo y que estés confuso por todo lo que estás sintiendo pero... Por favor, no me hagas daño tú también.

Esa visión de un Ryuichi tan frágil y vulnerable, hizo que el pequeño cantante también se desmoronara. Hasta ahora, siempre había visto en él un hombre seguro de si mismo y confiado, pero aquello le acababa de descubrir que también tenía un lado humano, ya de paso recordando que había un detalle de su pasado que todavía no conocía, pero que no tardaría mucho en descubrir.

El cantante abrazó a su ídolo intentando reconfortarlo mientras los dos se sumergían en un desconsolado llanto.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó? ¿Quién te hizo tanto daño, Ryuichi?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

- ¿A qué viene esta repentina invitación a desayunar?- Preguntó viendo la formal sonrisa del rubio.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que no puedo invitar a una vieja amiga, Noriko?

- Claro, lo que tu digas... ¿Y porqué esta invitación me suena a Ryuichi?

- Je je... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder la apuesta?

- Sabes que siempre cumplo lo que digo.- Respondió tajante.

- Por supuesto, yo nunca dije lo contrario.

- Ya... ¿Entonces para qué me has llamado?

- Para informarte de la situación. Nuestros dos personajillos se están enamorando...

- ¡¿Cómo?!

- ¿No te has fijado? Ryuichi ha dado un giro y ha terminado enamorándose de Shindou... Y creo que él también lo está haciendo.

- Yuki lo impedirá.- Afirmó Noriko con mucha seguridad.

- Sobre eso... Ya me ha dado cuenta de que está al corriente... Me pregunto como se habrá enterado...- Preguntó recibiendo una sonrisa que confirmó sus sospechas.- Pero no cuentas con el pensamiento de Eiri. Es cierto que ama a Shuichi, pero lo hace hasta tal punto que podría llegar a girarse en su contra...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

"No debería haberle echado, creo que ayer me pasé, pero... La verdad es que no soporto que no quiera contarme sus cosas. Sé que yo mismo he estado ocultándole mi pasado durante mucho tiempo y eso me convierte en un egoísta pero... es normal que quiera saber qué le pasa. Debería llamarlo, seguro que está destrozado por lo que le dije... ¿Y si ha vuelto a pasar la noche casa del cantante ese? No, esta vez no es culpa suya, si ha pasado es porqué yo mismo le empujé a sus brazos. Esto no puede seguir así."

El rubio dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y se levantó para ir a buscar el teléfono y marcar de memoria el número del pequeño.

/- ¿Moshi moshi?/

- Shuichi...

/- ¡Yuki! ¿Qué pasa? /

- Bueno, yo... anoche me pasé, no debería haberme puesto tan histérico... Lo que quiero decir es que lo... Lo siento.

/- No, si... Te entiendo, por suerte o por desgracia yo también sé lo que es que te oculten cosas./

- ¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte?

/- N... No... Tengo que pasar por un sitio.../

- Bien, como quieras... Te espero para comer...- Finalizó distante mientras colgaba.- Con eso ya me has demostrado donde estás...

Shuichi dejó el teléfono y miró al mayor, que aún seguía llorando.

- Era Yuki... Quiere que vuelva.

- Me enamoré.

- ¿Qué?

- Eso era lo que querías saber, me enamoré. Pero aquella persona me utilizó, me dejó tan herido que no quería ni siquiera cantar.

- Por eso te fuiste a New York.

- Sí, necesitaba despejarme, olvidar todo el dolor. Por eso Tohma y Noriko me ayudaron inventando todas esas excusas delante de la prensa.

- Pero seguiste cantando a pesar de todo...

- Eso fue gracias a K, él me apoyó siempre que lo necesité y me ayudó a volver a cantar. Aunque en mi interior fui acumulando odio hacia Japón y todo lo que estuviera relacionado. Solo encontré refugio en la música... Y en Kumagoro.

- Ryuichi...- Susurró el pequeño que acababa de descubrir todo el dolor que pasó su ídolo.

- Hasta que llegaste tú. Gracias a ti y tu energía recuperé las ganas de cantar… de vivir. Quería que llegaras lejos, más que yo; por eso siempre que podía te protegía y te ayudaba aunque no te dieras cuenta. Pero sin saber cómo, terminé enamorándome de ti.

- ¿Porqué me estás contando esto ahora?

- Porqué sé que en cuanto salgas y te encuentres con Yuki olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado y volverás a su lado. Solo quería aprovechar los últimos momentos de estar contigo para ser sincero de una vez.- Confesó un poco triste el mayor mientras se levantaba de la cama.

- Ya te he dicho que no me arrepentía de nada...- Le susurró mientras le volvía a abrazar.- Además, no creo que pueda olvidar una noche como esta tan fácilmente. Solo es que tengo que... aclarar mis prioridades.

- Lo sé... No te voy a forzar a nada... Y entenderé si prefieres quedarte con Yuki y olvidarte de todo esto.

- Sshht...- Le calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y acariciándolos tiernamente.- ¿No has dicho que querías aprovechar?- Preguntó para después besarlo tiernamente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

Alguien llamó a la puerta, haciendo que el joven dejara la guitarra a un lado y se dirigiera a abrir.

- ¡La li ho!- Saludó su amigo mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sofá como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que te pasó anoche?! ¡Cómo se te ocurre irte a casa de Sakuma!- Gritó nervioso viendo como el pequeño bajaba la cabeza.

- Tenía que aclararme...

- ¿Junto a él? Hasta ahora siempre has confiado en mi para que te ayude con esas cosas...- Le reprochó tristemente.

- Lo... Lo siento pero... No quería meterte en esto... Además, las cosas se han complicado mucho...

- Shuichi... ¿Te has parado a pensar en Yuki?

- Sí... Sé que con esto lo único que hago es hacernos daño pero... Es que cuando estoy con él...

- ¿No será que te estás enamorando de Sakuma-san?- Preguntó secamente mientras veía como apartaba la mirada intentando evitarle.- ¿...Shu?

- ... Anoche Ryuichi y yo... Hicimos el amor.

La expresión de sorpresa del pelirrojo y un incómodo silencio fueron desencadenantes de un llanto repentino y desconsolado por parte del cantante.

- ¡Pe... Pero Shuichi! ¿Cómo...? ¡No me digas que te obligó!

- ¡Claro que no! Mas bien fui yo el que empezó todo esto... ¿Y ahora que hago, Hiro? ¿Qué le digo a Yuki? ¿Y como diablos sé a quien tengo que escoger?

- Eso es algo que solo puedes saber tú... Después de todo este tiempo has conseguido que Yuki te quiera más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo, y hasta hace unas semanas tú también lo hacías... Ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es preguntarte qué es lo que ha cambiado.

- No puedo, Hiro... No puedo saber en qué momento empecé a sentir esto... Ni tampoco puedo escoger entre dos personas tan importantes para mí...

- Pues lo vas a tener que hacer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

/- ¿Hello?/

- ¿K?- Susurró una voz temblorosa.

/- ¡Ryuichi! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?/

- ¿Puedes venir, por favor? Te necesito urgentemente...

/- Ok, en cinco minutos estaré allí, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte./

El cantante colgó el teléfono y se acurrucó en el sofá con la cabeza hundida en los cojines para ahogar su llanto, el cual se perdía en la oscuridad del apartamento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

El pelirrosa abrió la puerta de entrada nervioso, encendió la luz y miró al sofá, encontrando un frío Yuki fumando y mirándole inexpresivo.

- Yu... Yuki.

- Siéntate.- Le ordenó siendo obedecido rápidamente.

- Que... ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el vocalista confuso.

- Pasa que ya estoy harto de esta situación y que vamos a hablar muy seriamente, con la verdad por delante. Así que empieza a hablar y cuéntame realmente lo que te pasa.

- Bu.. Bueno, creo que esto ya lo hablamos y...

- Pero has vuelto a estar con él esta noche.

- ¿Co... Cómo sabes eso?- Gritó asustado.

- Tranquilo, no te voy a reprochar nada, yo mismo fui el que te empujó a sus brazos, no debí comportarme así. Pero quiero que ahora seas totalmente sincero conmigo ¿qué es lo que sientes, Shuichi?- Preguntó el rubio mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

- Yo... No lo sé, Yuki. Ese es el problema, que no me aclaro ni yo, estoy demasiado confundido, ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa...- Respondió empezando a llorar silenciosamente.

- Tranquilo...- Susurró Yuki mientras le abrazaba notando como su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a temblar.- No te voy a pedir que me digas algo ahora, pero quiero que te aclares, que tomes una decisión, esto no puede seguir así. No es bueno ni para ti ni para mí...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx****

- ¡Ya no puedo más, K!- Se quejaba el cantante mientras era abrazado por este.

- No pasa nada... Todo irá bien... Sabía que terminarías herido... ¿Por qué siempre tienes que enamorarte de la persona incorrecta?

- Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando... Y cuando lo supe ya era tarde...

- Pero Ryuichi... el chico nunca te ha dado ninguna señal de que sintiera algo, ya tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que es imposible...

- No, no es imposible... Hay algo que no sabes...- Confesó mientras se alejaba lo justo como para mirarle a los ojos.- Shuichi sí que ha respondido...

- ¿Estás intentando decirme lo que creo que...?

- Anoche me acosté con él... Pero ahora está confundido... No sabe qué hacer... Y yo tampoco...

- Ryu-chan...

- K, llévame de nuevo a New York... Por favor...

- Pero...

- Volveré a contratarte, ya no les haces falta a BL, saben espabilarse solos, Sakano puede sustituirte ahora... Por favor...

- Well... Pero... Aún tienes que cantar en el último concierto este fin de semana...

- Lo haré... Pero prométeme que en cuanto termine partiremos para allí.

K suspiró en señal de resignación y se levantó mirándole a los ojos.

- Tendré un avión preparado, pero ahora descansa. Tienes que estar en forma para tu última actuación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/ Sleepless beauty - Snake bite mix/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

"Por fin ha llegado el día mas esperado por todo Japón desde hace una semana. El gran concierto de las dos bandas más famosas de todo el continente. Esta noche podrán disfrutar de las voces de Shuichi Shindou, vocalista de Bad Luck, y Ryuichi Sakuma, cantante de Nittle Grasper.

Este acontecimiento, único e irrepetible, va a ser retransmitido en directo a nivel mundial gracias a la colaboración de la compañía de Seguchi Tohma, NG Records.

Aunque hay numerosos rumores acerca de la repentina disolución de NG, todavía no sabemos los motivos que empujaron a Sakuma-san hacía tal descabellado acto. Tampoco sabemos qué es lo que planea el prestigioso cantante después de esto. Fuentes no oficiales nos han confirmado que piensa volver a New York, donde ya pasó varios años como solista durante la anterior mala racha del grupo.

Respecto a Bad Luck, la banda integrada por Shindou Shuichi, Sakano Hiroshi y Fujisaki Suguru, se dice que van a ser los sucesores de NG, y sin duda alguna, ya lo están consiguiendo, encabezando listas de ventas y recorriendo medio mundo en sus giras.

Ahora veamos si ya está todo preparado en el recinto donde tendrá lugar el esperado acontecimiento.

Parece que ya están ultimando detalles, la iluminación es perfecta, y el equipo de sonido está siendo comprobado por los técnicos. En unos minutos se abrirán las puertas que darán paso a todos los fans, que ya llevan horas guardando puesto para poder estar lo más cerca posible de sus ídolos.

Me informan que está llegando el vocalista de BL, Shuichi Shindou, acompañado por su amante, el escritor Yuki Eiri y en estos momentos se dirigen a los camerinos.

Tohma Seguchi está dirigiendo a todo el personal y encargándose de la coordinación del evento, ya desde esta mañana demostrando su profesionalidad.

Ryuichi Sakuma está llegando, los fans parecen enloquecer ante su presencia, ahora se dirige a su camerino donde se preparará para su última y definitiva actuación. El prestigioso vocalista, siempre con esa mirada misteriosa y su sonrisa arrogante en cuanto pisa un escenario, ha cautivado el corazón de la mayoría de adolescentes, y también el de las más creciditas.

Sin duda, va ha ser el centro de atención de todo el espectáculo haciéndonos revivir las emociones sentidas en los anteriores conciertos de Nittle Grasper años atrás que marcaron un antes y un después en la historia de la música japonesa. Haga lo que haga, siempre será recordado por su forma de trasmitir sentimientos a través de la música y por cómo llegó hasta la cima del mundo de la industria musical, abriéndose paso con su espectacular carisma y su forma de ser.

Haga lo que haga después de esto, siempre seguiremos escuchando sus conocidas canciones y recordaremos con nostalgia la época dorada del techno japonés gracias a él y al eterno grupo Nittle Grasper, que se mantendrá vivo para siempre.

Ahora podemos ver la famosa furgoneta de K-san, anterior mánager de Ryuichi, que actualmente trabaja para Bad Luck, junto a su productor, Sakano-san. Del vehículo están saliendo Nakano y Suguru, guitarrista y tecladista del grupo respectivamente.

Creo que ya solo falta Noriko, tecladista y corista de NG, no, esperen, ya está aquí, como siempre, la discreta muchacha, ha entrado por la puerta trasera y casi se nos escapa.

Ahora que ya están todos los integrantes, nos dirigimos hacia el interior, donde hay un ajetreo impresionante, los guardias de seguridad rodean toda la zona, nada puede fallar esta noche, ya que todo ha sido preparado y calculado hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Ya se empieza a escuchar la música de fondo, que indica la proximidad del comienzo, si no me equivoco, creo que es un remix de Sleepless Beauty arreglado por Noriko, el tema que lanzó a la fama a Sakuma, vendiendo nada más y nada menos que dos millones de copias en un día.

Respecto a Bad Luck, podemos decir que en su corta historia, ya han superado las expectativas de varios críticos que predecían una inevitable separación antes de su segundo single.

Aunque el grupo ha pasado por numerosos bajones por culpa del vocalista, Shindou, cuya irresponsabilidad ya es famosa incluso entre los periodistas, pero la verdad es que siempre ha estado a la altura de las circunstancias cuando se le ha necesitado realmente.

Con esto finalizamos la transmisión, después de un breve resumen del recorrido de nuestras estrellas de esta noche, nos dirigimos hacia el interior para montar de nuevo los equipos y seguir retransmitiendo durante la media parte del concierto.

Solo queda decir, que la canción de apertura de esta noche será una nueva composición de Shuichi, cuyo titulo no ha sido ni siquiera revelado. Nadie sabe realmente qué es lo que prepara el impredecible muchacho, pero dentro de poco lo averiguaremos.

Gracias por su atención y hasta pronto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/ Sleepless beauty - Snake bite mix/ END

(No sigas leyendo hasta que empiece la otra canción!)

/Glaring Dream - Secret dream air mix/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

"Esta noche la luna está como aquella vez, cuando vi a Yuki en el parque paseando entre la oscuridad. Estoy seguro de que es una señal, quizás sea para que recuerde el día en que empezó todo... O también podría marcar un nuevo comienzo..."

El pequeño vocalista apartó la mirada de la ventana y empezó a ponerse el escandaloso modelito de cuero rojo y negro confeccionado especialmente para el evento, y muy parecido al que llevaría Sakuma.

No había podido ver a su ídolo todavía, pero tampoco quería verlo, porqué sabía que eso le confundiría aún más. El plazo que le dio Yuki para que le dijera su decisión, se terminaba al día siguiente, y para colmo Ryuichi se iría a New York por culpa suya.

Aquello era demasiado pesado, la carga de tener a dos personas dependiendo de él le estaba llevando a la locura. Tendría que herir a uno de ellos, ¿Pero a quién?

¿Sería capaz de traicionar a una de las personas a quién más amaba? Se sentía incapaz de causar tanto dolor a ninguno de los dos, sencillamente prefería seguir sufriendo él, al fin y al cabo... Tanto tiempo con Yuki ya le había hecho capaz de soportar eso y más.

Terminó de abrocharse las numerosas correas y se miró en el gran espejo, perdiéndose en el intenso violeta de sus propios ojos mientras se peinaba por inercia, no siendo del todo consciente de lo que hacía.

"¿Por qué? Ahora que estaba empezando a ser feliz con Yuki, aparece él y yo lo tiro todo por la borda. ¿Tanto me afecta lo que sienta Ryuichi? He basado media vida en imitarle, y nunca sentí algo que no fuera admiración... Pero ahora... Ya no sé ni lo que siento.

Quizás sea porqué lo veo igual que estaba yo al principio, haciendo hasta lo imposible para que Yuki me hiciera caso... Aquellos tiempos fueron un infierno para mí... ¿Tu también lo estás pasando así de mal? ¿Te referías a esto cuando dijiste que nos parecíamos, Sakuma Ryuichi?"

El vocalista ya estaba listo para su actuación, cualquiera que le viera diría que estaba radiante, de no ser por sus grandes ojos amatista, que habían perdido su habitual brillo y ahora reflejaban únicamente tristeza.

El escritor estaba en la puerta, esperando con una expresión preocupada, que enseguida se mezcló con la sorpresa de ver al pequeño con tan insinuante modelito. Un intenso cruce de miradas fue suficiente para transmitir toda la tensión acumulada por el cantante y que el rubio captó perfectamente.

- Yuki...- Susurró el pelirrosa bajando la mirada.

- Tranquilo, no voy a forzarte más...- Le dijo dulcemente mientras le levantaba la cabeza levemente.- Ya sé que estás nervioso por todo lo de esta noche, pero a mí también me duele saber que dudas en esto...

- Puedes estar seguro de que a mí me duele mucho más el tener que hacerlo.

- Lo sé, y me gustaría no tener que hacerte pasar por una situación así... Pero necesito saber si realmente es conmigo con quien quieres estar.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que es verse obligado a herir a alguien que amas, de saber que una decisión va a definir el resto de tu vida, de...- El muchacho fue interrumpido por un tierno beso de el escritor.

- Ahora no te preocupes por eso... Sal ahí y dalo todo, demuestra lo que sabes hacer realmente, Shuichi.

El vocalista le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y tras sonreírle un tanto inseguro, empezó a caminar dirección a donde le esperaban Hiro y Suguru, ya preparados para la estelar puesta en escena del grupo y la presentación de la nueva canción compuesta por el pelirrosa.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las había, el pequeño caminó decidido hasta quedar enfrente de los otros dos, que lo miraron inseguros, sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando. Tras un asentimiento del cantante que no terminó de convencer a sus amigos, se dirigieron hasta el escenario, donde saldrían en escasos minutos y se entregarían por completo a su publico.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/Glaring Dream - Secret dream air mix/END

/Missing piece/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

"No es suficiente... Quiero que me des lo que le das a él...

No me abandones... No dejes que vuelva a vivir este infierno...

Una noche más... Mi único deseo es volver a sentirte mío...

Después del concierto me iré y tú me olvidarás, echarás de menos a tu ídolo durante unos días, pero el tiempo borrará mi recuerdo...

Terminarás siendo feliz junto a tu escritor. No lo puedes negar... Tu solo encuentras felicidad junto a él... Aunque solo sea una chispa de luz en medio del dolor.

El dolor que él mismo te causa, y que tu ya has aceptado como parte de ti. Has encontrado en eso tu única fuente de tranquilidad, porqué no sabes realmente lo que significa ser feliz junto a alguien. Pero yo te admiro... Admiro tu paciencia cuando pretendes llegar a su interior. Un interior que no sabes si existe realmente."

Ryuichi se puso los estrechos pantalones de cuero negro con cinturones rojos mientras sus ojos se empañaban en lágrimas al saber que esa sería su última noche en Japón... Su última noche con él...

Aún tenía la esperanza de que algo cambiara esa noche y así tener algún motivo para quedarse junto al pequeño. Una parte de él no quería irse, se negaba a darse por vencido... Otra vez...

En unos minutos empezaría la canción de abertura cantada por Shuichi, tenía que darse prisa si quería verlo. Terminó de ponerse el chaleco y salió hacia el escenario, donde seguramente ya estaba el vocalista de BL haciendo la presentación.

Cerró despacio la puerta de su camerino y se apoyó en ella mientras un suspiro se le escapaba sin querer. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron lentamente sus mejillas, yendo a morir en sus labios.

El cantante saboreó el salado líquido y empezó a caminar lentamente sin saber si realmente quería o no ver al pelirrosa, sabiendo que iba a ser la última vez.

Pero la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había vuelta atrás. No quería ser un estorbo entre Shuichi y Yuki, aunque las consecuencias fueran dolorosas, no veía otra salida al problema.

"No es hora de pensar en eso... No en este sitio... No en este momento..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/Missing piece/END

/Smashing Blue/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

"Exacto... Azul quebrado... Eso fue lo que me dijiste la noche más especial de mi vida, esa noche que jamás olvidaré... Shuichi, esta canción... La has compuesto para mí, ¿Verdad? Esto es lo único que se te ha ocurrido después de todo aquello... je, tu y tus canciones, nunca se te ocurre nada original... ¿Intentas decirme que no has olvidado cómo fuiste mío? O es que..."

El veterano cantante se adentró entre la multitud, mientras veía la espectacular puesta en escena del pequeño, que era posiblemente la mejor actuación de su vida, quedándose extasiado al presenciar como aquel traje definía perfectamente el contorno que días atrás había recorrido milímetro a milímetro.

_kawaita tsumori ame ga tsuzunaku katari kakeru_

_namida wa seijaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru_

"Esto promete ser interesante... Shuichi... Tu tampoco podrás olvidarlo jamás, ¿Verdad? Me tranquiliza saber que he logrado marcarte y que pase lo que pase siempre me recordarás por lo de aquella noche, por como fuiste total y únicamente mío."

Poco a poco se fue acercando abriéndose paso entre la gente para estar más cerca del pequeño y así verlo mejor.

_KARADA o tsutau ame ni furueru awai omoi_

_guren no yuuwaku ni...samayou yoru ga akeru_

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE_

_hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT_

_kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE_

_Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT_

"Tu eres quien quiebra el azul de mis ojos, porqué solo con verte un segundo pierdo la poca cordura que me queda... Y cuando estás conmigo, solo tengo ojos para ti, pero cuando te vas con tu escritor... Mi azul se apaga hasta que vuelves."

_GLASS no shareta uso ni nanika o hoshigaru MY HEART_

_shien no sono yubi de wazukani sasoi kakeru_

_Towa ni hirogaru sekai wo SMASHING BLUE_

_kioku no MAKE ME TRUE usureru kimi wa SILENT_

_koware souna SPEED SMASHING BLUE_

_subete o kakete kake agaru toki wa TWILIGHT_

"Te amo Shuichi, y gracias a esto sé que tu también sientes algo por mí, aunque eso no quiera decir nada, porqué aún tienes que decidir muchas cosas y aclarar tus sentimientos... Hay demasiada tensión que debes superar... Demasiada..."

Ryuichi siguió acercándose lentamente hasta tocar el escenario para poder admirar mejor sus movimientos y perfecta coreografía, el chico estaba brillando como nunca lo había echo, y eso era únicamente por él.

Su piel estaba perlada por una fina capa de sudor por culpa de tantos focos y la tensión acumulada, y sus ojos volvían a tener ese brillo que solo tenía cuando cantaba. Aquella visión hizo que Ryuichi deseara volver a hacerlo suyo una vez más.

Los insinuantes movimientos se volvieron más descarados en cuanto lo vio, dirigiéndole miradas de complicidad, haciéndole saber que todo aquello lo hacía por él.

_DRAMA shitate no FAKE IT MOON_

_kodoku o seou STORY TALE_

_sameta hitomi de MAKE IT BLUE_

"Shuichi... Mi Shuichi..."

_Mabushii kiseki o irodoru SMASHING BLUE_

_hajimaru MAKE ME TRUE kieyuku tsuki wa SILENT_

_kimi no koe mo iranai SMASHING BLUE_

_Suhada ni nokoru kiramekimaru de TWILIGHT_

"Gracias, Shuichi. Gracias por recordar e inmortalizar aquellos fugaces momentos en que el mundo se fundió a nuestros pies, a la vez que te hacía mío sin importar el tiempo ni el mañana, esos felices momentos en que solo estábamos tu y yo, encerrados en nuestra burbuja, regalándonos caricias y besándonos hasta más no poder."

Y con este pensamiento, Sakuma Ryuichi abandonó su posición yendo a prepararse para su próxima actuación que tendría lugar en breves momentos en ese mismo escenario donde se transmitían tan intensas emociones en una preciosa noche de luna llena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/Smashing Blue/END

/Predilection/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx**

"Esa mirada... Ya no me da miedo ni me sorprende, ahora conozco al verdadero Ryuichi Sakuma. He podido sentir esa expresión a escasos milímetros de mí, ahora comprendo porqué existe esa mirada.

Con cada movimiento un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo al recordar la noche en que los hiciste dentro de mí. La noche en que me sentí único y completamente tuyo.

Sé que solo eres capaz de mostrarte tal como eres mientras cantas, pero a mí me has dejado verte, me has permitido descubrir tu verdadera personalidad.

Y yo te he herido..."

Desde detrás del escenario, el pelirrosa miraba tan impactado como siempre, la espléndida actuación de su ídolo con los ojos cristalizados, centrado en los seguros movimientos tan conocidos para él y en la espléndida voz que tantos recuerdos le traía.

_Nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru_

_Mado wo toshimetara hajimaru_

_Ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo_

_Ma ni awanai PROTECTION_

"Tus ojos ya vuelven a brillar, hacía tiempo que no los veía así... No lo estaban desde... Desde aquella noche... Nuestra noche, Ryuichi...

_Tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai_

_Jiorama ni tojikomete_

_Tataitemita tte sakendetemo_

_Kikoenai sa PREDILECTION_

_Iki mo dekinai_

_Joukyou shita de wa_

_Sugureta ai wo musaboru_

_Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto_

_Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii_

_One more night kusuka ni kizutsuita_

_Kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni_

"Estas palabras... La canción... No me hagas esto, por favor... Sé que no estoy en condiciones para pedirte nada, pero no hagas que me confunda más aún... No ahora..."

Sin poder evitarlo, el pequeño empezó a llorar ante las sinceras palabras explicando perfectamente y con las expresiones más adecuadas todas las emociones que estaban sintiendo en ese mismo momento.

_Uragiru tame ni umaretekita_

_Kuchibiru wo togisumase_

_Muimi na rikutsu ni mata muragaru_

_Orokashisa ni PREDILECTION_

_Nasuketa mo nai_

_Kono heya kara_

_Hayaku sukuidashite yo_

"Ryuichi..."

_Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka_

_Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata_

_One more night nigerenai no wa dare_

_Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu_

_Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara_

_Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara_

_One more night junsui na ai dake_

_Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa_

"No puedes pasarlo tan mal... No debes pasarlo tan mal... Tendría que ser solo yo el que estuviera así... Pero no, ¿Por qué las cosas nunca me salen bien? Solo con que vosotros dos no sufrierais... Aunque tuviera que cargar con todo yo solo... ¿Es tanto pedir? Ya no quiero la felicidad, solo deseo que no paséis por esto, solo eso... Todo lo demás ya me da igual..."

Un giro inesperado de Sakuma, hizo que se encontrara cara a cara con el pelirrosa, en un incómodo cruce de miradas que, a pesar de su fugacidad, para los dos cantantes se hizo eterno.

Azul contra violeta, amor e indecisión. Era una mezcla demasiado explosiva como para ser ignorada, lo que podía llegar a ser el último contacto entre ambos vocalistas.

"No quiero que te vayas, no puedes dejarme así, no es justo... No después de todo lo que ha pasado... ¿Es que ya no significo nada para ti? ¿Tan rápido olvidas? ¿O es que te has vuelto tan cobarde que no quieres enfrentarte a esto? Tú también esperas que lo solucione todo yo...

Pero no soy tan fuerte como creía... No os dais cuenta de que no puedo más con esto... No quiero causaros más dolor... No puedo... No soy capaz de tomar más decisiones incorrectas... Duele demasiado... Ya no quiero seguir..."

_Hajimari sae_

_Ushinawareta_

_Owaranai geemu wo shiyou_

_Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto_

_Don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii_

_One more night suka ni kizutsuita_

_Kimi ga mitsumeru me sono saki ni_

_Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka_

_Don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata_

_One more night nigerenai no wa dare_

_Kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu_

_Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara_

_Don't let me down itami sae fukuetara_

_One more night junsui na ai dake_

_Tookunai mirai kanaeru sa_

Se derrumbó.

Sencillamente no pudo más.

Era demasiada presión, Yuki esperando una respuesta, Sakuma enamorado sin poder evitarlo y él en medio de todo. Era una situación en la que tanto uno como el otro esperaban demasiado, pero Shuichi no podía hacerlo solo, no quería hacerlo solo.

Aquello era demasiado para él.

Y mientras la música se desvanecía lentamente, su vista se fue nublando hasta que cayó al suelo sin ser consciente de nada de lo que ocurrió a su alrededor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

/Predilection/END

/Super Drive - Pure silence mix/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxx*

Después de lo que para el pequeño fueron unos segundos, sus ojos empezaron a enfocar una familiar silueta.

- Hmm... Yuki... ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó intentando incorporarse.

- Tranquilo, no te muevas, aún estás débil.- Susurró el escritor mientras le arropaba.

- Y el concierto...

- Te desmayaste, has estado inconsciente durante casi doce horas.

- Ryuichi...

- Se fue. Y tú también te vas a ir...

- ¿... Yuki qué...?

- Lo siento. No me di cuenta de que te estábamos forzando demasiado... Sobretodo yo. De alguna manera no quería creer lo que ya sabía... Aunque tú no te dieras cuenta de nada, yo te conozco demasiado bien. Pero tenía la esperanza de que te engañaras a ti mismo.

- Yuki no estoy entendiendo nada.

- Te has estado acostando con él ¿Verdad?- Dijo el rubio sin mirarle.

- ¿Cómo sabes...?

- Ya te he dicho que te conozco. Desde que hiciste el amor con Sakuma estás muy distante ¿Y sabes porqué?

- Porqué te engañé.

- No. Porqué tenías miedo, miedo a darte cuenta que por una vez sentiste lo que hacías. Sabías que si lo volvías a hacer conmigo notarías ese vacío... Pero solo te engañabas a ti mismo.

- Yuki yo te amo.

- Tu amas a Ryuichi Sakuma ¿No te das cuenta de que estás obsesionado conmigo?

- No es justo que digas esas cosas...- Le recriminó incorporándose y encarándolo.

- Baka... Lo que no es justo es que dejes escapar tan fácilmente la única persona a quien has querido.- Dijo manteniendo su mirada fría.

- ¿Porqué me dices esto? ¿Realmente quieres que me vaya?- Preguntó amenazando con romper a llorar.

- Me da igual donde o con quien, yo solo quiero que seas feliz... Porqué te amo.

- He estado tanto tiempo esperando que dijeras esas palabras... Y ahora me las dices como excusa para alejarme de ti... Yuki eres un cínico.

- No es cinismo, por una vez estoy siendo sincero contigo y me gustaría que tú también lo fueras.

- Pero no puedo, no quiero hacerte daño...- Dijo mientras le miraba con los ojos cristalizados.

- ¿No ves que me haces más daño así? No dejes que me haga ilusiones si no me quieres. Tienes que irte y ser feliz junto a Ryuichi, te lo debes a ti mismo. Hace un rato... Compré tu billete... Esta tarde sale tu vuelo.

- Pero...

- Déjame que te devuelva la felicidad que me has dado durante todo este tiempo.- Interrumpió el escritor mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro.- Shuichi, tengo que pagarte por todo el dolor que te he causado. No me quites también la esperanza de creer que te estoy ayudando a ser feliz.

- Yuki... ¿Pero qué pasará contigo? ¿Y con Bad Luck?

- Por mí no te preocupes, tu sabes mejor que nadie que he superado cosas peores, y respecto a tu grupo... Esta tarde Seguchi dará una rueda de prensa con todos los demás para anunciar unas vacaciones indefinidas. La decisión de continuar o no queda en tus manos. Pero primero tienes que solucionar asuntos más importantes... Cuando te sientas preparado ya pensarás en ello.

- Gracias, Yuki.- Susurró el pequeño mientras se abrazaba al él.

- Ve a preparar las maletas.- Le respondió mientras se deshacía del abrazo y salía de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx*

/Super Drive - Pure silence mix/END

/Super Drive - zero basement mix/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

En la gran sala de prensa se amontonaban los periodistas reclamando información sobre porqué Shuichi no pudo terminar el concierto y el motivo del repentino viaje de Ryuichi.

La curiosidad y las preguntas eran el gran tema de conversación de todo Japón desde el incidente del concierto. Todos los periódicos llevaban el titular del misterioso final improvisado con la ausencia del vocalista de Bad Luck.

Primero la separación de NG y ahora esto, estaban volviendo locos a los fans por la confusión de no saber qué pensar.

- Muchas gracias a todos, supongo que últimamente las ruedas de prensa de los grupos de NG records no están siendo muy normales...- Empezó a hablar como siempre Tohma.

- ¿Es verdad que Shindou Shuichi deja el grupo?

- ¿Qué pasó anoche en el concierto?

- ¿Sakuma Ryuichi se ha ido por culpa de lo que le pasó a Shuichi?

Como ya habían previsto, todos querían preguntar, y querían también ser los primeros en hacerlo, pero por suerte había alguien que ya era veterana en hacer callar a los periodistas molestos.

- De uno en uno, por favor.- Pidió Noriko alzando la voz de tal manera que todos se callaron.- Antes de empezar a preguntar, dejen hablar a Tohma y después, si algo no queda claro pueden preguntar.

- Gracias, Noriko.- Le susurró Tohma mientras esta le guiñaba un ojo.- Pero esto no te va a salvar, ya sabes a lo que me refiero...

La joven tecladista le miró enfadada y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, viendo como el rubio productor seguía hablando tal y como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- Bien, como iba diciendo, a Shuichi no le pasó nada significativo, solo se le acumuló el estrés y tuvo un pequeño desmayo. Pero ahora ya está bien y le hemos dado vacaciones, ¿Ne, Nakano?

- ¿Eh? Sí, bueno, Shu ahora está descansando, pero eso no significa que el grupo se vaya a separar, hemos pasado por peores rachas, además, tenemos un vocalista muy fuerte y con muchas ganas de seguir adelante. De momento no vamos a sacar ningún otro single hasta que se recupere, pero en cuanto tengamos noticias avisaremos.

- Bueno, de momento eso es todo, respecto a Ryuichi, no se van a hacer aclaraciones, puesto que son temas personales que no afectan a nadie más que a él. A no ser que algún componente del grupo quiera decir algo... ¿Noriko-chan?

La chica lo miró durante unos segundos, y después de suspirar resignadamente, se acercó al micro con expresión de indiferencia.

- Eto... Yo... Después de tanto tiempo, quería decir... Quería reconocer mundialmente la superioridad de Seguchi Tohma en los teclados...

La confusión se hizo presente tanto en los dos miembros de BL como en los demás presentes que no sabían de qué iba el asunto.

- Vaya, gracias Noriko.- Dijo el rubio haciéndose el sorprendido.- ... ¿Algo más?

- Que no se le puede comparar con nadie, y que no llego ni a hacerle sombra profesionalmente...

- ¡Oh! Noriko, me halagas...

La chica lo miró entre enfadada y desafiante, volviendo su expresión fría y misteriosa.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Sakano y K, estaban desconcertados. La declaración de Noriko era algo totalmente imprevisto y fuera de lugar, pero enseguida empezaron a dar parte de todo lo sucedido para que el peculiar acto quedara reflejado lo antes posible.

Ante la mirada de superioridad que Tohma le dirigió, la chica terminó de coger el valor suficiente como para dejar las cosas claras de una vez.

- Pero personalmente...- La sonrisa del rubio empezó a desaparecer ante esas palabras.- Es el mayor baka sobre la tierra por manipulador, extorsionador y prepotente.

La chica se levantó y dirigiéndole una mirada de venganza al productor, se fue de allí dejando un silencio incómodo y una tensión en la sala que se convertiría en el tema principal de la prensa del día siguiente.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

Mientras tanto, un avión se dirigía al estadounidense país donde una nueva vida tenía que renacer, una vida utópica, casi de sueño de hadas. Al fin y al cabo, un nuevo comienzo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

/Super Drive - zero basement mix/END

/Sleepless beauty - Sacred beauty air mix/

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx***

Una pesada puerta se abrió, dando paso a un cantante tan desolado que nadie diría que hacía unas horas estuvo moviendo medio mundo con sus canciones.

_"El aterrizaje del avión marcó una nueva vida,_

_en un país desconocido, el vocalista empezó a avanzar."_

- Otra vez aquí...

El cantante cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando escapar un nostálgico suspiro. Olvidó las maletas en la entrada y abrió todas las ventanas para intentar disminuir la sensación de tristeza que le causaba el ambiente húmedo y oscuro del apartamento.

_"Un país tan grande, alguien a quien buscar,_

_era una tarea demasiado pesada para una sola persona."_

Los amargos recuerdos volvieron a asaltarle, su mundo se volvía a ir abajo. Otra vez allí, de nuevo con el corazón roto. Una cruel situación, por culpa de una decisión equivocada.

_"Adentrándose en las calles abarrotadas,_

_Shuichi empezó su agotadora búsqueda."_

- No sé como pude llegar a pensar que lograría separarte de él. Otra vez Ryuichi Sakuma vencido por amar a quien no debía. ¿Porqué siempre me pasan a mí estas cosas?

_"El pequeño cantante perdido entre las frías calles,_

_mezclándose en la distante multitud."_

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá hundiendo la cabeza entre los cojines, intentando ahogar su llanto que se perdía en la vacía sala.

_"Movido por un único sentimiento,_

_Buscando, por instinto, al ser que cambió su vida."_

- No, no, no... Esto no es posible, no otra vez... Shuichi ¿Por qué? Pero sé que esto es lo mejor... Así al menos uno de los dos será feliz...

_"Tan cerca y tan lejos, solo entre la gente;_

_Rodeado de miradas ajenas, con un único objetivo."_

Una opresión en su pecho y un sentimiento de ahogo hicieron que el vocalista saliera corriendo en busca de aire, alejándose de esa casa que tan mal sabor de boca le dejaba.

_"La humedad calándole hasta los huesos_

_y un desconcierto solitario empujándole a la desesperación."_

Corrió y corrió sintiendo el viento contra su cara, buscando sentirse libre por un momento, viendo pasar las calles superpobladas. Pero no lo consiguió.

_"Todo eso empezaba a ser exasperante, lo había dejado todo,_

_solo por un hombre que se desvaneció en una noche de luna llena"_

El frío se hacía más intenso y casi cortante, gracias a su rostro aún mojado por las amargas lágrimas que no querían dejar de brotar de los hinchados ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

_"Cada vez era más difícil imaginar encontrarlo,_

_entre tantas dudas e indecisiones no podía continuar."_

Chocando con la gente, sin pensar a donde ir, solo avanzando sin rumbo ni destino. Intentando no admitir que aquello le estaba ganando, engañándose creyendo que lo podía superar.

_"No podía buscar una aguja en un pajar,_

_ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir."_

Pero cuando todo parecía imposible, cuando las fuerzas le abandonaron y no se vía la salida, el tiempo se paró a su alrededor.

_"La búsqueda había finalizado."_

La ciudad entera se desvaneció cuando un azul quebrado asaltó de nuevo los ojos del cantante. Entre la frialdad de las calles solitarias, unas cálidas orbes amatista le miraban cristalizadas.

_"He necesitado una vida para llegar a este punto;_

_te he imitado, adorado, admirado, pero ahora..."_

Avanzaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo confusos, las dudas desaparecieron. No hacían falta palabras, para ellos sobraban las aclaraciones. En aquel momento un mutuo pensamiento les invadió.

_"... Pero ahora te amo."_


End file.
